


Oh What a World

by becs676



Category: Joe Mazzello - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becs676/pseuds/becs676
Summary: A classic slow burn between two unlikely people
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Oh What a World

You met Joe at a café you used to go to almost every day after your 4 pm class. It took you a few weeks to introduce yourself to him. You first noticed his laugh; you were listening to your study playlist which consisted nothing but classical music and you heard this loud. You rolled your eyes as you looked up to see who it was; you were going to shoot whoever it was a glare, but he was gorgeous. He had this wide smile, and golden hair. You smiled to yourself, turned up your music and got back to work. After that day you started to notice him more and more. The day you introduced yourself he was reading Poe, one of your favorites.

“Hi, sorry to interrupt but I see you here a lot and wanted to introduce myself, I’m Charlie.” He was sitting down and he got up to shake your hand and motioned for you to sit down with him.

“I’m Joe, nice to meet you.” You sat down and placed your bag on the floor. He smiled at you and put his book down, the wrong way in your opinion, pages down, damaging the spine.

“I admire your taste in authors…” You pulled the same book out of your bag and put it on the table.

“I’m currently on A Dream Within A Dream.”

“I’m on The Sleeper.” He grinned at you and you too got to talking about basic stuff, he asked if you went to school, or if you were a local. You told him it was your first few months here and that you were a transfer NYU grad student.

“Where do you go to school?” He chuckled a little.

“I’m flattered you think I look young enough to be in school, but I finished school a while ago, I’ve just lived in the city most of my life.”

“So what school did you go to?”

“University of Southern California, I graduated in 2005, loooong time ago.”

“God in 2005 I was in middle school…”

“Way to make a man feel even older, Charlie.” He smirked at you, picked up his book and folded the corner of the page he was on. You inwardly cringed. Your phone started to vibrate reminding you about your second class of the night; astrology.

“Well Joe, it was nice meeting you, I’m here almost all the time after my 4 o’clock class, so feel free to join me anytime, I have to get back to campus.”

“Will do, enjoy the rest of your day!” You threw him a peace sign over your shoulder, suddenly feeling more energized for astronomy.

A few days later you were sitting in your usual spot and felt someone staring at you, so you looked up and Joe was sitting at his usual spot as well. You motioned for him to come and sit with you.

“Hey, hope I’m not interrupting anything…” He motioned to the cluttered table in front of you, flash cards and notes taking over the small table you sat beside. You shook your head no and ended up taking an hour long break before he headed out to go home. You started to sit with Joe almost every time you went to the café and started to get to know him a little better. He was nice and had a great sense of humor; super sarcastic and a little bit dark, but always playful. He always had the warmest smile displayed, and after a long 2 hour lecture, being with him for just a few minutes your mood would instantly spike.

“Hey did you maybe want to join my friends and I for a movie tomorrow night?” You asked Joe as he was putting his book away. He looked shocked and stopped what he was doing.

“Um yea, what movie?”

“Oh it’s just Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, it’s re-playing at The Paris tomorrow night at 6.”

“The Paris! Love that place, I’ll definitely be there!” You had just gotten done packing up and wrote down your number on a crumbled up receipt before you wished him a good rest of his night.

You were just getting out of the shower when your phone pinged, it was a new number.

“Hi it’s Joe, I forgot what time you said to meet you at The Paris for?”

“Hey J! 6 o’clock!”

You decided to dress comfortably since the movie was 2 and a half hours long, you pulled on your most worn in pair of jeans and a hoodie, grabbed your wallet and left for the 4 block journey. You found Joe waiting in the lobby for you.

“Joe!” He took his hands out of his pockets and gave you a small wave and of course his signature smile.

“Hey, how was your day?”

“Boring. I had to sit through a bunch of presentations this afternoon, one of them about black holes, and if I’m being honest, if it wasn’t for the painfully attractive person presenting it I would have fallen asleep.”

You felt someone’s arm drape over your shoulder.

“You think I’m painfully attractive?”

Dean kissed your cheek and shook hands with Joe, you blushed and when you saw Joe lift an eyebrow at you. You explained to Joe how Dean was a good friend and the smartest in your astrology class. Just then the rest of your friends walked in together being loud per usual. Dean from astrology, Laura from stats of psych, and Adam and Dylan from creative writing. All of you were different majors and that’s probably the reason why all of you got on so well. After introducing your small group of friends to Joe while waiting in line for your tickets, everyone dispersed to go get different food. Joe followed closely behind you.

“I like your friends, they’re all so…”

“Loud? Childish?”

“I was going to say different, also you guys are all children to me, but I can tell all of you are polar opposites.”

“Well I’m the oldest of the group, everyone else are just super smart juniors taking grad courses.” You grabbed a bag of skittles while Joe grabbed some gummy bears, and when he automatically paid for your skittles, you gave him a pouty look.

“I’m gonna slide money into your pocket while you’re not looking during the movie.” He matched your look and leaned down to your level. You two stared at each other like that for a few seconds before you burst out laughing. You found your friends and all took your seats.

“If I fall asleep, just wake me up for the sad ending please.”

“How the hell can you fall asleep in a movie theater?”

“I can honestly fall asleep anywhere.” You shrugged but he agreed. You didn’t end up falling asleep but you did cry at the ending like you always did, when everyone raised their wands you audibly sobbed. You felt Joe looking over at you but you didn’t care. After everything was over and the lights came on, Dean was the first person to say something.

“Well I need a fucking drink after that, anyone care to join?” You laughed and shook your head.

“I have an exam first thing in the morning, I’m gonna head home.” He shook his head and gave you a disapproving look.

“Oh Boo! Charlie when are you gonna finally get trashed with us?”

“I did enough drinking my first two years, thank you very much.” You said shuddering at the memory.

“But Charlie, how are you ever going to find out how amazing drunk sex is with me…” Dean teased.

“Right on that note I’m gonna leave, Joe be a gem and walk me home?” He nodded and said goodbye to everyone.

“So your friends are cool…”

“No my friends are fucking weird, I’m so sorry about Dean by the way, he’s too much sometimes.” Joe snickered. He commented on how you sobbed like a little bitch when Dumbledore died, and you gave him a hurt look and called him a psycho for not crying.

“Anyways this is me, thanks for joining us, also thanks for paying for my candy, much appreciated.” You smiled up at him, and reached up on your tippy toes to hug him.

“Hey anytime, I had fun, definitely have to do it again soon.” He smiled and went on his way. A few hours later your phone pinged.

Joey: I don’t know how I didn’t notice you putting three dollars into my sweatshirt pocket.  
Charlie: What can I say, I’m sly as fuck!

You chuckled and plugged in your phone and continued studying for your exam.

A few weeks later you were studying for yet another exam when your phone started to vibrate, it was Joe.

“Hey Joe, what’s up?”

“Just hanging out, wondering if you wanted to come by and watch a movie?”

“Can I bring all my stuff with me? I promise I’ll watch the movie but I’m still going over my lecture notes…”

“Yea of course, I’ll text you my address.” He hung up and you started to pack up your stuff. 20 minutes later you were at his place. You texted him and he came down to get you.

“Jesus Joe! Where the hell do you work to have such a nice place and are they hiring?” He chuckled nervously.

“Have you ever seen Jurassic Park?”

“Dumb question, but yes, classic film.”

“Look up the cast…”

“I only remember Jeff Goldblum, what a daddy.” You did though and sure enough, Joe’s name popped up.

“No way! You played cute little Tim!”

“I did.”

“That’s cool! Well this explains the nice place, what else have you been in?” He started naming a few, and your eyes widened when he said that he even directed a few short films and a whole movie. “Well, guess I’m friends with an actor slash director now.” You shrugged and he smiled at you, he led you to the living room and you set up your stuff and started to make flash cards as he found a movie. A few minutes later he was slowly grabbing away all the stuff in front of you, your computer, flash cards, pens, books.

“After this I’ll go over the flashcards with you if you want?”

“Yes please.”

Alice in Wonderland started and you smiled, it was one of your favorites.

“Joe this is one of my favorites, have you been stalking me? Or do you just have really good taste?” He smirked as he sat down next to you.

“Definitely have not been stalking you, I just haven’t watched it in a while, and you can’t go wrong with a Disney movie!” Just as Alice fell down the rabbit hole, Joe jumped up scaring the shit out of you.

“Sorry I forgot about the skittles! I’ll be right back…” You ended up laying down on your back, head facing the tv, and when he came back he gave you the warmest smile. You sighed as you started to shuffle to get up.

“No, don’t get up I’ll just scoot myself next to you, if that’s ok?” You nodded and he handed you the bag as he positioned himself laying next to you on the large sectional, you ended up just laying on top of him a few minutes later, his hands playing with your hair, causing your eyes to flutter close.

“As relaxing as your hands running through my hair feels, I’ll fall asleep on you at any given moment…”

“So sleep, I’m not going anywhere, I’m just here to make sure you get a study break.”

“If I fall asleep, which I probably will, make sure to wake me up when Alice is done with her acid trip so I can study…” Joe lost it, and you couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“Will do.” He continued to play with your hair and you couldn’t fight it, between studying basically all day and really not sleeping much, your eyes closed.

“Charlie…Charlie?”

“Hmmmm, yes?”

“Do you want some coffee?” You smiled and nodded up at him with your eyes still closed. You got off of him and stretched then followed him into his kitchen, you hopped up on his counter as he started a pot of coffee.

“Please tell me I didn’t snore.”

“No you were pretty silent, you passed out super quick. When was the last time you got some solid sleep?” Your eyebrows raised, as you thought about it. “It’s sad you have to think about that answer.” You shushed him and put your hand over his mouth as you thought about it. He swatted your hand away when you started to yawn.

“Well today’s Friday? So Wednesday night I slept for probably 4 hours, ever since then I’ve been wired for my exam next week.”

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Studying…maybe a nap. Who knows, I’m very nocturnal these days.”

“How about you take a break from studying and we can do something?” You instantly knew your answer. The word yes was just echoing in your subconscious.

“I would love to take a study break and hang out with you, what do you have in mind?”

“I can take you on a typical tour of the city?”

“So like times square? Central Park? The museums?”

“Yea! I love taking new people for a tour.”

“That actually sounds really nice…I’m all yours tomorrow, also please tell me you have almond milk or something other than cream to put in that coffee, I’m lactose intolerant and don’t feel like going through the stomach pain.”

“Me too actually, I have half and half and some vanilla almond milk, which do you prefer?”

“Vanilla please.”

“Sugar?” You nodded your head. He handed you your coffee, and off you guys went to the couch again. You sat opposite of him and he started to read off the flash cards to you. First round was rough, the second round was much better and by the third you knew all the answers. You got up to stretch, and started to gather your stuff.

“Alright I could use a shower, where and when do you wanna meet up tomorrow?”

“Well, if you're up for getting up semi-early, I can make you breakfast in the morning? I make a pretty damn good omelette.” You looked up at him from gathering your stuff.

“How early?”

“How about 9?”

“Yea 9 sounds good!” He helped you gather the rest of your stuff and walked you to the lobby, he gave you a small lecture on how sleep was important all the way down in the elevator.

“Ok, bye dad!”

“OK, ew, please never call me dad again! But seriously get some sleep.” You gave him a quick side hug and started off for your apartment. When you arrived there was a note on your door from your neighbor asking you to feed her cat. You walked next door and got her spare key from under her door mat she always left for you to use. You saw Garry as you walked in and he purred at you as you bent down to scratch his ears. You picked him up and decided to facetime Joe. After a few seconds he picked up.

“Did you miss me that much?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I just wanted to show you my neighbors overweight cat Garry! Look at this fucker!” You moved your phone farther away and Garry was rubbing his face into your curly mess of hair.

“Well fuck, that is a large cat, also Garry? That’s such a human name for a cat!” He smiled warmly as you put Garry down.

“I know right! Ugh alright I’m gonna go shower to get all of this Garry hair off of me!”

“You do that, I’ll see you at 9, bring your appetite!”

“Will do, night Joe.”

He hung up, and you did your nightly routine. In the morning your alarm went off for 8, and you awoke to a text from Joe.

Joey: I just realized I don’t have any eggs left, could you grab some on your way over?  
Charlie: Yea of course, anything else?  
Joey: Wear comfortable shoes, a lot of walking today, see you soon.  
Charlie: Got it, comfy shoes, I’ll be there soon.

You nodded to yourself as you went to your shoe tray to get your running shoes on.   
After a filling breakfast with Joe, you automatically started to clean up.

“What are you doing?”

“Force of habit…you have a dishwasher, lucky bitch.”

He laughed and helped you put everything away.

“Right, so kid, let me show you the city!”

“Kid? Joe, how old do you think I am?”

“23?”

“I’m flattered, but I’m 25.”

“How old do you think I am?”

“You have to at least be 30.”

“33, I’m old.”

“I mean you’re older than me, but not old. Old is 70 and up.” He laughed while shaking his head.

“Right, so when I’m 70 and you're still in your 60’s you're gonna shame me for being old?”

“Exactly!” He shook his head back and forth while tying up his nikes, and when he rose he put his hands on his hips and looked at you. You slyly snapped a picture.

“Why are you laughing at me?”

“I’m sorry but stay just like that….look at this!” He looked at your phone and he raised his eyebrows in confusion while you still laughed. You steadied yourself by putting a hand on his chest. “You look like, I’m sorry let me catch my breath…” You looked up at him and started to laugh again. “Ok I think I’m good! You look like a soccer dad…it’s the Nikes!” He looked at the picture again and then at you, his face dropped giving you a grumpy look. “I’m sorry, I just, FUCK!” You started to laugh again, putting your other hand on his chest now, his head fell backwards and he rolled his eyes.

“Are you done?” He grabbed your hands away from him and you fell forward a bit, your head hitting his chest now, still laughing. Joe couldn’t help but inwardly melt when he heard your laugh, his heart racing, a blush spreading across his face. He grabbed you by the shoulders and shook you a bit. “You are completely overtired aren’t you?” He looked into your pale green eyes.

“Yes, ok I think I’m good now, I’m saving this picture forever. Atually I’m gonna set it as your contact picture.” He looked over your shoulder as you did so and his face scrunched up when he saw what his name is in your phone.

“Joey? Really?”

“Hey it was either that or Mojo Jojo but Joey made me laugh more!”

“I can’t even think of anything funny for your name, it’ll come to me though.”

You guys went outside and it got windy real quick, you were miserably cold, Joe noticed this and he wrapped his scarf around you. You smiled up at him and thanked him. “Hate to be that person but can you show me a cool store that has heat so I can regain the feeling in my fingertips?” You reached one of your hands out of your jacket pocket and placed it on the side of his face, he was so warm. “How the hell are you so warm right now!” He moved his face away, and grabbed your free hand, pulling you into the nearest place, which happened to be Five Below. He let go of your hand, and you pouted and grabbed it again.

“If you keep touching me with your frigidly cold hands then I won’t be warm anymore!” You gave him a sweet smile and he rolled his eyes at you. “Fine, but we’re buying you gloves.” You found the winter section and chose a nice pair of purple gloves with a scarf that matched, you took Joe’s scarf off and wrapped it back around his neck.

“Thanks for letting me borrow this Joey, but I think I look more badass in this shade of purple.” Joes nose scrunched up, something that made your heart pound. “I should get snacks while we’re here!” You turned on your heel and started to search, you found some kind bars and got 6 different boxes. Joe raised his eyebrows at you. “I know what you’re thinking, but I lack fiber in my diet so these help, also yes I’m slightly obsessed with them.” You shrugged and then walked around to look at other things. You ended up losing Joe for a good 10 minutes just because you were bouncing around from aisle to aisle. When you found him you had a pile of stuff in your arms. “Look at all the cool stuff I found!” Joe grabbed some stuff from your arms to help out. “I got all these kind bars, a cool clock in the shape of an avocado to put in my kitchen, matching hand towels, I got Garry the fat cat this cool toy, got a 2 pack of purple knee high socks, then a pair of grey sweatpants, you can never have too many pairs of sweatpants!” You were speaking so quickly because you were so excited with all the cool stuff you were getting for such a good price. “I like this store, definitely going to have to come back!”

“I’m gonna have to help you carry this stuff, aren’t I?” You gave him a wide smile and batted your eyelashes. “That’s what I thought, well thank god you didn’t find the toy section!” Your eyes darted to the floor, and you took a plastic t-rex out of your pocket, you held it up to him.

“I laughed when I saw it because I thought of you in Jurassic Park, so I’m getting this for you as a token of my appreciation for not only lending your scarf for most of the day, but for helping me with my bags.” You finally were called up to the register and you plopped all of your stuff down. After 5 Below Joe guided you to Times Square, your eyes lit up when you got into the center, it was just starting to get dark and all the colors were so pretty, he stared at you with the cutest smile on his face, biting his lip. You got some pretzels from a nearby truck and sat down and people watched for a little.

“So what do you think?” Joe asked with a mouthful of food.

“There’s something comforting about being one person out of millions, also theirs so much to see, we haven’t hit everything yet which is fine because I’m exhausted and I can’t really feel my thighs if I’m being honest. But I like it here, I still miss home and being close to the beach but this busy fast pace lifestyle is great to keep my mind of off shit.” You took a bite of your pretzel.

“Hate to pry into your life, but what made you transfer to NYU your second year of grad school?” You put down your pretzel and took a sip of Joe’s soda, which he grabbed away from you shortly after.

“I don’t mind sharing, it’s just a long story, I’ll try to condense for you. Basically I was engaged to my high school sweet heart, we were together since sophomore year and then he popped the question when we graduated college right before we started grad school, then he cheated on me 4 months in, I found out through a mutual friend. He’s now engaged to that woman. I live in a small town and was looking to escape and I was like fuck it I’m applying to NYU, when I got in I packed my car up with as much shit as I could and voila! I’ve been here for 4 months, and now I’m friends with some pretty cool people.” You took a deep breath and took Joe’s soda out of his hand and took a big gulp, then placed it back in his hand. “I left out the dark parts, but that’s the gist of it.”

“Wow, that’s a lot. Engaged!” His eyes were wide and he was not expecting that, and you loved how you made him speechless. “The dark parts?” His head cocked to the side and gave you a puzzling look.

“I’ve never really told anyone about the dark parts, still kind of healing from all of that.” You took a deep breath and rested your head on your arm, and yawned.

“Do you wanna head back? I have left over pasta in my fridge that I’m willing to share with you, but your buying me some beer.” You nodded and chugged the rest of his soda which he was not happy about. He wanted to take the subway back to his, but you convinced him to walk since it was so pretty outside and the wind had died down. You walked arm in arm, pushing through the busy sidewalks, when you made it back to Joe’s you immediately went to his bathroom and put on your thigh high purple socks, the sweatshirt you were wearing under your jacket came down to just above your knees.

“Joe would it bother you if I didn’t wear pants?” You heard him clear his throat.

“Do what you want!” he yelled back. So you came out of the bathroom in just your oversized UMASS sweatshirt and purple thigh highs. Joe couldn’t help but look at you from head to toe, which you noticed, but decided to ignore it. “So you’re from Massachusetts? Does this mean you’re a Red Sox fan?” He went back to focusing on stirring the sauce, he was trying not to look at you, specifically the tattoo’s that were peeking out of the tops of the socks.

“Yup, I could of sworn I told you that? Also I’m more of a fan of football than baseball.” You hopped up onto his counter and crossed your legs. He dropped what he was doing to turn around to look at you.

“I’m sorry did you just say you like football better than baseball?” He had a crazed look in his eyes, and the water started to boil over, you hopped off the counter and turned the burner down.

“Yes, I did. Did I hit a nerve in you? Are you a die hard Yankees fan?” He turned to look down at you, still having that crazy look in his eyes, you poked his cheek to see if you broke him. He snapped out of it.

“Yes, Charlie, look I don’t think this friendship is going to work out if you don’t enjoy baseball, because if I can’t drag you to a Yankees game in the spring then your rarely going to see me.” He added some fresh noodles to the boiling water.

“Well Joe, looks like I’ll have to start enjoying baseball.” You shrugged and opened a beer to hand it to him, then opened one for yourself. You assumed your position perched up on his counter. Joe smiled to himself while he stirred the sauce again. You guys inhaled the pasta and then sprawled out on the couch. Joe manspreading and you laying down on your back, your legs on his lap. “That was some great sauce, did you make that?”

“No, my mom was over last weekend and she always brings her homemade sauce for me. I’ll let her know you enjoyed it!” You yawned and closed your eyes for a second. “I know it’s only 8 o’clock but I could knock out right now.” You propped yourself up on your elbows to look at Joe. He responded with his eyes closed as well. “My arms hurt from carrying your bags.”

“Bullshit!” He chuckled as he stretched his arms out, you watched as his muscles flexed, you bit your lip and let your body fall back again. “I need to get up and go home but I’m honestly way to comfortable to do that at the moment.” Joe through a blanket on you, and you gave him an angry look. “No, take this back!” You flung it on the floor with your foot. “I need to get home and put up this avocado clock in my kitchen ASAP!”

“That’s what you’ve been thinking about all day! Your fucking weird!”

“Your right I am weird, but you hang out with me, so what does that say about you?”

“Get off my couch and put some pants on, go put your avocado clock up!” He patted your thighs that were resting on his lap, then slowly pushed them off.

“I think your jealous of it!” You said as you got up.

“I’m not.” You groaned and made your way back to his bathroom to put your jeans back on.

“I’m gonna leave the other pair of socks here, just promise not to wear them! Where should I put them?” Joe grabbed them and put them in his linen cabinet in an empty spot. “Can I leave these sweatpants here as well?” Joe put his hand out and you handed them to him.

“Anything else? You wanna leave some kind bars here too?” You flipped him off.

“I mean your fridge looks pretty bare, maybe I should leave a box here so you don’t starve!” You placed a box of breakfast bars, banana chocolate chunk, next to his coffee machine. “Thanks for being a gracious tour guide, and walking a little slower since I have little legs.”

“I don’t know about little, I just saw them in those socks, they look pretty long to me.”

“Joe Mazzello, were you checking me out?” You raised an eye brow at him and smirked. He blushed.

“In my defense you weren’t wearing pants! But your welcome for going at a slower pace for them. Now go put your avocado clock up!” You reached up on your tippy toes and hugged him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before you were back on your heels again.

“Hopefully no one tries to take it from me on my long journey home.” Joe smiled and watched you make your way to the elevator. He took the plastic t-rex out of his pocket and put it on a shelf in his living room. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked through the many pictures he took of you throughout the day, you called him ‘your personal photographer’. There were a few on his phone of the two of you standing on the red steps in times square that a stranger took for you guys. He smiled then layed back down on his couch thinking about the day he spent with you and how it quite frankly was one of the best days he’s had in a while.

When you got home you immediately hung up the clock and put the matching towels out as well. You snapped a picture and sent it to Joe.

Charlie: Be jealous!  
Joey: I’m not, but I’m glad you like it. I have a lot of pictures from today, did you want me to send them?  
Charlie: Yes please!

20 pictures later, and your favorite one was Joe holding you from behind your arms up pretending to be jack and rose from the titanic on the red steps. You zoomed in on somebodies face you noticed in the background, this woman’s face looked so annoyed, you screenshotted it and sent it to Joe.

Charlie: This woman’s face is how I’m going to feel waking up in the morning, because my shift starts at 8 L  
Joey: So call out, I’m sure wherever you work can handle a day without you.  
Charlie: Well, I wish they could but I work at a group home, so if their one person down the place kind of runs awkwardly. Which can cause some pretty pissed off kids.  
Joey: You work at a group home?  
Charlie: Yea it’s part time, and definitely the most interesting job I’ve had. I might see if someone can cover for me though, I can feel myself already struggling to get out of bed tomorrow morning.

You txt your coworker Emily, reminding her that she owed you.

Charlie: Remember when I covered your shift that week you went on vacation with your friends?  
Emily: Yes, do you need me to cover you this week?  
Charlie: Yes please, final exams start next and I’m stressing L  
Emily: I got you, I’ll txt Eric let him know what’s going on.  
Charlie: Thank you!

You sighed with relief, while yes finals were next week, you were fully prepared! You just really haven’t had a day off from work in a long time, and you mine as well use the favor. You smiled at the fact that you could hang out with Joe tomorrow, he was easy to be yourself around and it was refreshing. Your phone vibrated.

Joey: So?  
Charlie: A whole week covered, and this week my classes are online because finals are next week, so basically all I have to do is a bunch of practice quizzes.  
Joey: So what are you going to do with your new found freedom?

You had so many ideas but the first one was to cover the tattoo you had on the side of your arm that had your exes initials. You facetimed Joe. When he picked up he was in bed looking super cozy, you kind of wished you were still with him, laying on his couch.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I have the best idea! See this tattoo right here?” He nodded. “I want to get this covered up tomorrow.”

“Who’s initials are those?”

“My ex’es.”

“Ah, well then I’m all for that.”

“Want to come with me?” He yawned and nodded. “Awesome, do you have any tattoos that need covering?” He snorted.

“I don’t have any tattoos Charlie.” He yawned again.

“Well I have…” You started to count on your free hand. “10? No 14! Yea 14, catch up! Anyways go to bed grandpa! Meet me at mine for 11, I’m on the 5th floor, my last name is on the door. Do you even know my last name?” He nodded.

“Everleigh? Right?” You nodded and said goodnight, he waved then hung up. You hopped in the shower and towel dried your hair the best you could before falling asleep. You awoke to pounding on your door. You checked your phone and you had 3 txt’s from Joe.

Joey: I’m up, and heading over with coffee.  
Joey: Warning I’m out of breath and I’ve only walked up two flights of stairs.  
Joey: Your still asleep!

The last txt was 10 minutes ago. You sprung up out of bed, realizing you slept in just underwear you grabbed your bath robe and wrapped it around you. You unlocked the door, and Joe was holding a tray with two coffees, an annoyed look on his face. You smiled, “Morning sunshine!” his face softened when you spoke, he pushed past you, you could feel the coldness radiating off of him.

“Good morning, glad you got some extra sleep.” He smiled and slumped down onto your couch. Placing the tray of coffee on your end table. You sat down next to him and reached over him to grab one, placing it in his hand and then grabbing the other one.

“Sorry, I guess I forgot to set an alarm. Thanks for the coffee, do you want something to eat?” You got up and went to your cabinets, you remembered the muffins you bought from the bakery down the block 2 days ago. “I have blueberry muffins!” You turned around to look at him. “I’m trying to cure your morning grumpiness with delicious muffins and you look like you want to kill me, has this friendship already run its course?” He chuckled. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He got up and came over to you.

“You have a piece of hair sticking up the opposite way…there.” He was so close to you, not moving. “Also yes, I’ll take a muffin please.” You reached up to grab the container and put them on the counter, you got a pan and started to melt some butter on it. Joe was leaning against your counter on his phone.

“Do you want a whole one, or a half one?”

“I’ll split one with you, I’m not super into eating this early.” He nodded then went back to his phone. “There’s a really good tattoo shop called village tattoo, it’s by Washington Park. I went there with my friend Sebastian once, they do some good work. What are you getting to cover that up anyways?”

“I think I’m gonna get some daisy’s and roses, It’ April’s and June’s birth month flower.” You cut the muffin half and through them on the pan, it sizzled slightly. You took a sip of coffee.

“Who’s birthday is it in April and June?”

“Well my dad’s birthday was April 17th, and mine is June 16th.” You grabbed some plates and grabbed one half of the muffin handing the plate with the muffin on it to Joe. You grabbed yours as well. “Try it.” You smiled weakly at him. You took a bite and you moaned. “Oh fuck this is good…” Joe took a dramatic bite, and his eyes rolled back into his head. “See it’s delicious! Your welcome for warming it up for you!” You nudged him in the side. “Right while you make love to that muffin I’m gonna get dressed. Make yourself at home.” You winked at him and walked across the living room to your door, you left it slightly open. You went through your closet and found a NYU long sleeve, you contemplated putting on a bra but did so anyways, you then contemplated putting on actual pants, you did that as well. Joe was walking around yourliving room, looking at all the paintings, mostly landscapes, and the family photos of you and your dad.

“Are you an only child?” Joe yelled.

“Yup!” You yelled with a mouth full of tooth paste. “You?” You spit it out and rinsed with some mouthwash. You washed your face and moisturized. Joe yelled another question.

“A brother and a sister! Just you and your dad?”

You took a deep breath and walked out of your room. “My mom dipped when I was about 10, I don’t remember much of her.” You walked over to your shoe tray and started to tie your nikes. “How far is this tattoo shop? Also is it grossly cold outside?” Joe put his still cold hands on the sides of your face. “Yea it’s grossly cold outside.” You pushed his hands away and wrapped the purple scarf you bought the day before, and the matching gloves. “Wallet!” You went to your cabinet above your fridge, where you always put it. Joe gave you a weird look. “The dead lock on this door sucks so I figure if someone’s going to break in the last place they would look for money is above the fridge.” You shrugged.

“I have never seen a woman get ready so fast in my life.” You were zipping up your jacket and putting your wallet in your inside breast pocket. “Impressive, really.” You smiled at him and grabbed your coffee from the counter, grabbing your keys from the hook next to the door.

“Ready?”

“Yup.”

Joe convinced you to take the subway for once. You just hated confined spaces. Which you expressed to him, but he told you that you had to get over your fear eventually. You sat so close to him your thighs touched. “Are you for real right now?” You turned your head towards him, not realizing how close you guys really were. You glanced at his lips for a split second. Then darted up to his eyes.

“Yes, I’m claustrophobic, and I’m not just saying that.” He rolled his eyes and he put his hand out on his thigh, motioning for you to grab it. You hesitated and decided to just rest your head on his shoulder instead. Closing your eyes, taking a deep breath. He ended up grabbing your hand anyways. “Ugh Joe! Why are your hands so sweaty!”

“Because it’s hot in here, I can’t help it!” He let go of your hand, wiped his hand on your jeans, then grabbed your hand again. “Better?” You snorted and gave him a disgusted look.

“Yes, now that I have all of these Joe germs on my leg. Much better, thank you.” He rolled his eyes at you and reached in his pocket for his phone, he was scrolling through Instagram, you looked over his shoulder being snoopy. “I forgot to tell you, I started to watch Dear Sidewalk the other night with Dean.” You paused.

“And?” He stopped scrolling and he looked at you from the side since your head was still on his shoulder.

“Your very cute as a mailman…” Joe shook his head and continued scrolling.

“Wait till you get to the end…”

“I will say it’s odd having an actor as a friend, because while I’m watching Gardner going through all of this lovey dovey shit, all I can think about is you snorting orange juice out of your nose the other day at breakfast…”

“Just when I thought you forgot…”

“I wish I got it on video, I’d show it to every news outlet, make so much bank!” You chuckled to yourself, Joe turned towards you fully. “I’m joking!” You rolled your eyes and rested your head back on his shoulder, you grabbed your phone out of your jacket pocket and started to scroll through your Instagram as well.

“So you do have social media…”

“You’ve probably been spelling my last name wrong, I don’t know how though since it’s on my apartment door…” You grabbed his phone from his hands and looked up your Instagram account everleigh.charliee93, you followed it for him.

“Do me a favor and stalk me later though.”

“Who says I’ll stalk your Instagram?”

“It’s human nature to be curious, I’m a psych major remember?” The train stopped and your breath hitched, squeezing his hand in the process.

“Relax, this is our stop anyways.” He got up, putting his phone back in his pocket, his hands still attached to yours. You let it go once when you got back onto the streets, you saw the tattoo shop sign a few minutes later and squealed with excitement! Once inside you took your gloves off and waited at the front desk. A girl came out from the back with bright pink hair and gave you guys a cute smile.

“What can I do for you guys today?”

“I’m looking to get some letting covered up with some floral creation.” You stripped off your jacket and put it over Joe’s shoulder, then pulled up your sleeve, she took a look and asked what you were thinking for flowers. You told her your idea and she nodded and went to go get another artist.

“This is Nick, he loves a good floral piece. Nick this is…”

“Charlie! Nice to meet you.” You gave him a warm smile and he smiled back. Joe noticed how he wasn’t the only one who was effected by your smile. Nick’s face almost dropped when your face lit up.

“So what kind of flowers are we talking about?”

“Roses and daisies, just enough to cover this, not too much.” You motioned to the side of your left forearm.

“Color?”

“I think I’ll keep it black and white for now.”

“Right let me take a few pictures and then size up the area and then I can get you a price range.” After doing so the damage was 200$

“Yea that sounds about right! Do you have time for it today?”

“I have the whole afternoon open, give me about 45 minutes to do a few sketches, then we can get going on it! Have a seat and I’ll come grab you when I’m ready. Rider can grab a copy of your ID and have you sign a few things in the mean-time.” You pulled out your wallet and started the process. You finally sat down on their huge couch in their waiting area, putting your legs over Joe’s lap.

“What do tattoo’s feel like anyways?” Joe asked as he rested his hands on your legs.

“The only way I can describe it is like a sunburn jabbing into your skin over and over again. Some places hurt a lot, others don’t. It also depends on a person’s pain tolerance, I have a pretty good tolerance for pain, so it doesn’t bother me too much.” You looked back down on your phone, smiling a little as you txted a potential date. “Is a paint and sip a good idea for a date?”

“I would enjoy that, I have no artistic ability what so ever, but I’m sure someone would enjoy that. Why?”

“I think I’m gonna ask this guy from my stats class out to do a paint and sip next weekend after finals are over.” Joe appeared great from the outside but in all actuality he was annoyed.

“Friday or Saturday night?”

“Ummmm, Friday night.” Joe was actually annoyed now, he had asked you to go out with him and his friend that night.

“I thought you were coming out with me and my friend that night?” He tried not to outwardly appear pissed.

“Well the paint and sip is at 6, I’m not meeting you guys till 9, right?” You looked up at him from your phone still smiling giddily.

“True, but I wanted to pre-game with you!” He frowned like a child.

“Well, pretend I’m their in spirit, I’ll be pre gaming with wine, so I’ll be showing up slightly buzzed.” You looked back down at your phone, and giggled when he said yes. “Ha, he said yes!”

“You make it look so easy!” Joe crossed his arms, turning to face you.

“That’s because it is…” You rolled your eyes, then felt bad for being bratty. “Look if I can casually ask someone out, anyone can! Who are you interested in right now?” You, he thought. He was shocked that he thought that, but then realized it was probably just because you were new in his life, he was fixated on you. He was blushing though.

“Nobody? Yea no one.”

“Nobody? Everybody is interested in someone.”

“I mean, one person, I think?”

“You think?” He shrugged.

“Alright Charlie, let’s get you started!” Nick came out and he motioned for you follow him. Joe was relieved he was saved from the conversation going any further. You sprung up and grabbed Joe by the arm. Rider was right Nick enjoyed a good floral tattoo. He came up with 4 solid layouts in just under an hour. You loved all of them but went with the third choice as it flowed better with the shape of your arm. “So who’s initials are these anyways? I love getting a good story from new clients.” He was shaving the peach fuzz away as you got comfy in his chair.

“My ex-fiance’. Quinten.”

“Wow, well he fucked up!”

“Royally.”

“I see you have some other tattoo’s, but I always like to break a tattoo session in half, give the client a break for a smoke or some food. Where did you get your other tattoos from?”

“I’m from the cape, so mostly black pearl and coastline. I like to keep it local.”

“I love the cape actually, I’ve been to black pearl, where’s coastline?”

“Provincetown, all the way at the tip of Mass.” He put the stencil on and gripped it with his hand.

“I’ll have to check it out! So about the flowers, just your favorite flowers or?”

“Oh, well my dad passed about 6 years now, and his birth month flower are daisies, and mine are roses, so I figured I’d cover up this assholes initials with something meaningful.” You shrugged. Joe didn’t know this but had a hunch since there weren’t many recent pictures of you with your dad back at your apartment.

“Well I’m sure he would love it, my dad passed away a while back as well. Fuck cancer.” Nick frowned.

“I’m so sorry, your right fuck cancer!”

“How did your dad pass, if you don’t mind me asking?” There was always something about opening up to a tattoo artist, they made it so easy, they were like your therapist.

“Early on set dementia. Very early…” You frowned but gave him a faint smile.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. Fuck Dementia!” You chuckled.

“Fuck dementia!” You responded and looked over at Joe, who looked like his whole world had crashed and burned. He was thinking about you being sad and it made his heart sink. He just wanted to wrap you in his arms and tell you how sorry he was. But instead he said ‘fuck dementia’.

“Alright darlin, gonna start off with some outlines, then we’ll break and do some shading! Sound good.” Nick questioned.

“Yes sir!” After an hour of outlining and he got to one spot where it just felt like shit, your free hand grabbed Joe’s thigh, you bit your lip. “Wow that’s a tender spot.” Joe was brought out of his day dreaming session when your hand collided with his thigh. He was a year into your Instagram, you were right stalking someone else’s social media was just human nature. His free hand grabbed yours and he gave it a squeeze and a reassuring smile as he continued scrolling, he hit the post where you posted about your engagement. He didn’t even realize you had started to talk to him. “Earth to Joe?”

“I’m sorry what?” He looked up from his phone fast.

“I said you should get me some McDonald’s when Nick here is done with the outline. Pretty please.” You gave him the cutest smile ever, squinting your eyes together.

“Well I can’t say no to that face, you’re lucky your cute when you do that.”

“Oh my god, was that a compliment? Did I hear cute come out of that mouth?”

“Yes, it was, don’t get used to it. What do you want?”

“Everything off of the menu! Just kidding, I have to be stoned for that. Maybe just some McChickens and a large fry.” Joe was learning so much about you today.

“Right, well I’m make sure not to go on a McDick’s run for you when your stoned then.” Nick was finished and wrapped your arm up. You stretched and let out a squeal, then yawned. Another thing to add to the list of cute things you do, he thought. You gave him your card, and he fought with you about how it was just McDonalds. “Well maybe Nick want’s something?”

“I could go for a happy meal, mostly for the toy, my daughter loves those!”

“See Nick’s kid wants a cute toy, take the plastic square!” You waved it in front of his face, he was un-amused. “Do it for the kid Joe, unless you hate kids!”

“Definitely don’t hate kids, kids are great.” He zipped up his jacket, and left. Nick already had a cigarette between his lips and was gearing up to go out to have a smoke. It’s been months since you had one and just looking at it you already knew you were gonna ask to bum one off of him.

“Nick can I trouble you for one of those bad boys?” he nodded and handed you one.

“Didn’t think you would be the type, but yea kid here ya go.” You got your jacket on and headed outside with him, you sat on the bench that was right outside of the shops window, and sat down with him, he lit it for you and you guys got to talking about each-others dads and laughing about funny times you’ve had with them. Joe was walking back towards you and he crinkled his nose when he saw you take a drag. Not cute when you smoked, but it was somehow hot when you did. He was annoyed with himself for thinking that you looked hot when you did that and he finally approached you guys. 4 bags in one hand.

“Alright so we got not one but two happy meals, because kids are great,” he glared at you “four McChikens, 3 large fries and a big mac.” He was staring at your lips as they curved around the cig and then blew out the smoke.

“Thanks Joe!”

“Thanks man! I can’t wait to see what toys these things have.” Nick put out his cig and you did to and you guys all chowed down before going back inside again. The shading seemed to go by faster and before you knew it, it was done. You got up to look at it in the mirror, you could cry, it was so pretty. You just nodded your head and hugged Nick. He blushed when you did so, catching him off guard with such a personal gesture. He took a few pictures and Joe took some for you on your phone.

“Alright 150$.”

“You said 200 before?”

“Yes but your cool and sat so nicely for me, also your friend here got me some food. So 150$.”  
You pulled out your card and paid and then slid him a 20$. He thanked you and you and Joe said goodbye to him and Rider.

“So what now? It’s almost 4…”

“I don’t know about you but I really could for a good nap.” You shoved your hands in your jacket pockets.

“I’m always ready for a nap.” Joe smiled at you. You convinced him again to walk since you had enough of the subway. “If were gonna walk can we nap at my place, it’s closer and my legs hurt from walking yesterday.” You nodded and 20 minutes later you were in his kitchen cracking open a beer, annoyed that he was still deciding what to watch.

“Joe! You’ve been searching for something for ages, just pick something, I’m really not picky, I’ll watch anything.” He ignored you and he kept searching. “Family guy?” he nodded. “Finally!” You yelled from the kitchen. He was laying on the couch. And you couldn’t help it, you snuggled up next to him, he didn’t mind at all. “This is fine right? Because I wanted to lay down first but your long ass legs took my spot first…” he rolled his eyes at you.

“When you fall asleep don’t drool, this is a new sweater.” You rolled your eyes this time. Family guy was playing in the background and you closed your eyes. Between Joe’s laughing and the rising and falling of his chest you passed out quick. When you woke up Joe was wrapped around you, one of his arms draped over your waist, the other wrapped around your shoulder, your head resting on his bicep. He smelled delicious, his sweater heating you up, his bicep soft and comforting on the side of your face. You could stay like this forever, you shut your eyes again and tried to fall back asleep.

When Joe awoke he realized he completely attached himself to you, but you looked so warm and cozy to him, one of your arms was underneath the pillow his head rested under and the other over his chest clutching at his sweater, he stretched his free arm and watched as you shivered so he grabbed the blanket that was draped over the side of his couch, he gingerly moved a piece of hair away from your face and watched you snuggled back into his arm, he could feel your soft breaths tickle it. He wrapped his arm back around your waist and fell back asleep.

You awoke to the smell of coffee and something greasy. You had the blanket still wrapped around you and it smelled like Joe, you smiled and got up to stretch. “So did I drool on you?” Joe jumped a little as you entered his kitchen.

“Nope! Much appreciated.” Joe was in sweatpants and a hoodie, which reminded you of the sweatpants you bought the other day.

“MY SWEATPANTS!” You ran to the bathroom and put them on, along with washing your tattoo and finding some lotion on the top shelf of his medicine cabinet. You walked out and smiled while hopping up onto his counter. “I feel so much better, sleeping in those jeans was the worst! Also falling asleep in a bra is disgustingly annoying as well.”

“Is that what was digging into my rib cage all night?”

“You think it was digging into your rib cage all night! I have marks from the underwire!”

“Well I’m making pancakes, so hopefully that’ll cheer you up.”

“I fucking love pancakes! My dad always used to put m&m’s in them for me!” You smiled at him.

“Sadly I don’t have any, but I’ll make a mental note for next time.” After breakfast you continued to watch some more family guy, before you started to get ready to leave.

“Alright I guess I should head out, I’m already pre stressing for finals next week, make sure to txt me every once and a while to make sure I’m alive.” He chuckled.

“I don’t miss college, but I will try to remember to shoot you a ‘are you still breathing’ txt.”

“You’re the best! Alright wish me luck I’m gonna take the subway.”

“Wow, all on your own! They grow up so fast!” He wiped away a fake tear.

“Shut up!” You gave him a quick hug and you were on your way home. Subway wasn’t too bad, although you missed your stop twice, so it took you an extra 30 minutes to get home.

Charlie: Finally home, I missed my stop twice! But I did it! Also I’ve finally taken off my bra and my boobs feel ten times happier!  
Joey: So proud, glad your boobs aren’t angry anymore.

You chuckled and took a long shower, right when you got out someone was knocking on your door. It was either Dean or your neighbor asking for something. Dean lived on the third floor and always came knocking for something. And your instincts were right, an out of breath Dean in half drag was standing there, hands on his knees.

“I need to borrow some hair spray and hair gel to lay these edges, help!” You pulled him by the arm and sat him down on your toilet as you helped him style his edges.

“Where have you been! I’ve been txting you for like 2 days and nothing!” He was using your mascara and a few other of your scarce beauty supplies.

“Oh I was with Joe! He took me on a tour of the city on Friday and then yesterday we went to get a tattoo, I just got home a few hours actually.” Dean smirked at you. “What!”

“You like him! You were with him for two days straight? Don’t answer me, or anybody in the group chat. You totally like him!”

“I do not! He’s just a new friend and he helps me navigate the city, still a newby remember!”

“Have you slept with him?”

“What! No! Don’t get any craze ideas either, nothing is going on between us.” He was still giving you that same look. “Stop it! Finish up or you’ll be late!”

“Charlie if you haven’t noticed, you have an effect on guys. You bat those long eye lashes of yours or give that cute cheesin smile and they are hooked.” You looked at him baffled.

“I don’t know what your taking about.” You crossed your arms over your chest.

“Your fucking gorgeous and you don’t realize it, it’s a tragedy.” He was shaking his head and gave you a kiss on the cheek before he put your makeup bag away and started off for the front door. “Joe is gonna fall in love with you I can already tell…” he pulled you in for a hug. “Don’t forget to txt me tomorrow around 3 so we can take that online practice quiz together!” You nodded as he started to gingerly walk down the stairs in his glittery red go-go boots.

“Please be careful in those shoes! Have fun tonight!”

“You know it girl! Dinner is on me tomorrow night!” You chuckled and closed and locked your door again. Doing your nightly routine, and finally passing out around 3am, shortly after Dean sent you a ‘I’m alive and home safe’ txt. When you woke up it was 1pm, and you were scrolling through Instagram. You decided to post the picture of your new tattoo, ‘daisies and roses and permanent ink, oh my!’. You finally got out of bed a half hour later and txted Dean to make sure he would be up in time to take the practice quiz in time with you.

Charlie: Your bitch ass better be up! T-1 hour till practice quiz.  
Queen Dean: My bitch ass is up and doing a facial, counting my cash, I’m thinking Chinese food for dinner?  
Charlie: I’ve been eating like shit lately so I mine as well keep the trend going!  
Queen Dean: That’s my girl! Order it now by the time it get’s here I’ll be over, make sure to get extra egg rolls!  
Charlie: Of course!

Dean came barreling in 20 minutes later, green face mask on and everything.

“I brought a sheet mask for you, and some undereye treatment, because those under eye circles are DARK! Don’t worry this will help though chica!” You chuckled at him and shuffled over on your couch.

“I lit some candles, put your fave musical on and I have tissues just in case we cry, I think were set for this practice quiz.”

“Your like my mom, stop it! But thank you, you know I have that test anxiety, I wish I could take all of my exams with you, you definitely know how to calm down a hysterical gay man.” He kissed your cheek, and set up his computer on your coffee table, your phone buzzed.

Joey: good luck on your practice exam!

You smiled and put your phone down. Dean of course picking up on your classic wide eyed smile. “Are you sure you don’t like him just a little bit?” He cocked his head to the side.

“Dean I’m sure, he’s just wishing me luck on my practice exam, simple gesture, calm down.” Just then someone started to knock on your door. “FOOD!” Dean laughed at your excitement and got up to pay, all singles. “I see you had a goodnight.”

“I’m convinced it’s because of the new fishnets you bought me, so thank you, now please shove these crab ragoons into your stomach, I can hear it yelling at me from here.” He placed all the food out on your coffee table and you two counted down the minutes till the exam. It took you an hour and a half out of the 2 it gave you. After demolishing all the food you were exhausted. Dean was already asleep in your bed but you were wired, and also too full to function. You decided to txt Joe.

Charlie: While Dean is passed out after that hour and half torture, I’m over here in a food coma ready to do 5 more exams, any tips to tire me out?  
Joey: Tea? A nice run? Sex?

You snorted when you read that last one.

Charlie: I do have tea, I’m in no shape to run, and sex? Well, I have no one to really do that with at the moment, sadly.  
Joey: Well what about Dean?  
Charlie: Dean is very much gay.  
Joey: Did not know that. Well what about tinder? Isn’t that what every young person uses these days?  
Charlie: Joe you do realize you are also young, right?  
Joey: Well yes, but 33 years old’s on tinder is weird, for you though it’ll be easy.  
Charlie: Maybe I should call up Bradley from my stats class, I mean I was gonna wait till the paint and sip to try to get some action, but…  
Joey: You’re going to fuck a guy named Brad?  
Charlie: BRADLEY! Also sex is sex, who cares what the person’s name is, you’re the one who suggested it!  
Joey: I mean you’re right.  
Charlie: Alright I’m done talking sex with you, I think I’m just gonna stick with tea for now, Bradley can wait till Friday!

After a week of practice quizzes and a lot of fast food curtious of Dean, you had come down with a nasty cold, probably due to stress, just in time for actual finals. You had to not only cancel your date but also going out with Joe and his friend.

Charlie: I have a cold, I just had to cancel on Bradley L  
Joey: Well their goes your opportunity to get layed! Are you cancelling on me and Chase as well?  
Charlie: If I didn’t have finals next week, I would push myself to go out, but I can’t. I’m sorry Joe L  
Joey: Hey it’s ok, I think I might just cancel on him and reschedule to when you’re feeling better, I saw him last night anyways.  
Charlie: I was looking forward to getting properly fuck up with you and him, but yea it’s gonna have to wait till next year.  
Joey: Next year?  
Charlie: Yea after finals, I’m out of here and I’ll be home for 2 weeks. Which reminds me, I got you a gift!  
Joey: Oh did you?  
Charlie: Nothing big, just a little something.  
Joey: Well now I have to go get you something epic.  
Charlie: You really don’t need to, I just saw it and I was like ‘Joe would like this’ so I got it.  
Joey: Yea I’m gonna get you something now.  
Charlie: I wanna see you before I leave though, maybe a movie night?  
Joey: Sounds good to me, when were you thinking?  
Charlie: Well I’m taking all my finals on Tuesday and Wednesday, so Thursday?  
Joey: Sounds good, I’ll see you then.  
Charlie: Remember to check up on me to see if I’m still alive, because I’m gonna need all the luck I can get!  
Joey: Don’t be so dramatic, but I promise I will.

You laughed, as you made your way to your kitchen to make some tea. After a long couple of days and a lot of cold medicine by Wednesday your cold was almost gone, just in time for your stats exam, the one you were nervous for the most.

Charlie: I’m about to take my stats of psych exam, if I don’t txt you by at least 7, I’m dead on the floor.  
Joey: lol, you’ll do just fine.

You chugged some water and took a caffeine pill to keep you alert. 3 hours later you were half asleep on your couch and your phone chimed.

Joey: It’s 7, are you dead?  
Charlie: Nope, but I feel it, I’m actually tired and ready to fall asleep at a normal time, this is odd.  
Joey: Go to bed then, I’ll see you tomorrow night. My place or yours?  
Charlie: Mine, I don’t want to leave this apartment till I have to drive home Friday night.  
Joey: Alright, so I’ll see you tomorrow night around 7. Also why did you drive into the city, it’s going to be a nightmare for you to get out of here with all the tourists!  
Charlie: Yea 7 is good, also I didn’t feel like shipping all of my stuff from Mass to here, so I stuffed my car with all of my shit, and I’m an aggressive driver so it’ll be fine. I’m gonna drink some tea and pass the fuck out, see you tomorrow night Joey!  
Joey: Ugh. Stop with the Joey, goodnight Charlie.

It was 1 in the afternoon when you awoke, you checked your phone and there were 5 txts from Dean.

Queen Dean: Charlie, I need to borrow those sequined tights you have.  
Queen Dean: Is your bitch ass still asleep?  
Queen Dean: It’s noon, you never sleep this late, have exams really killed you?  
Queen Dean: I miss you!  
Queen Dean: Come out with me and the gang tonight!

You smiled, and finally opened your eyes enough to txt him back.

Charlie: Me and Joe are doing a movie night, so I can’t, when I get back though I promise I’ll go out with everyone.  
Queen Dean: Ughhhhhhhh, I’m coming down for those tights, so put clothes on.

You groaned and wrapped your robe around you, you unlocked the door for him and made your way to the kitchen to start making some food. Dean came in a few minutes later with a plate of pancakes and bacon. You moaned when he sat them down in front of you.

“Ed just woke up too, so he made a plate for you. Where’s those tights!” You shoved some food in your mouth and got up to go to your dresser pulling them out for him.

“Please don’t rip them, I haven’t worn them yet!” Dean was about the same build as you, just much taller. So he borrowed a lot of your basic essential wardrobe.

“I promise! Enjoy that food, I gotta do a dry run of my outfit for tonight. Speaking of tonight, you and Joe?” He wiggled his eye brows.

“Me and Joe hang out all the time just us two. Although last time I did fall asleep on him…” You thought back to his arms wrapped around you and you started to blush.

“Oh my god! You did not tell me about this, how was that? He does have some nice arms.”

“Well I told you about how he took me to that tattoo shop, after that we went back to his and watched some family guy and I fell asleep on top of him and when I woke up I was gonna skip out but his arms were around me so I stayed. And your right his arms are quite nice…”

“Oh my god you do like him!”

“Nope, but he’s nice looking I’m not gonna deny that.”

“Would you sleep with him?”

“Jesus Dean!”

“I bet you he’s lar…”

“I really don’t want to think about Joe’s dick! He’s my friend, just like you’re my friend, nothing more!”

“Well that’s too bad you would look cute next to him, sure he’s a little bit older but you two would be cute together!”

“I’m not really looking to be in a relationship with anybody for a while, last one really fucked me up.”

“Well don’t date him then, just fuck and be friends.” Dean shrugged.

“Not really into casual sex these days.”

“Ugh! Your lame sometimes, I’m gonna leave you to eat your food, have fun with Joe, tell him I said hi!” He left with your tights and you devoured the pancakes. You ended up falling asleep again, and woke up around 6:30. You checked your phone, and you had a txt from Joe.

Joey: Heading over now, I picked up some snacks.

Shit! You hopped in the shower and just as you were getting out you heard a knock on your door. You quickly wrapped a towel around your head and secured your robe around your body. You opened the door and Joe looked so cozy in his sweatpants and Yankees hoodie.

“Sorry I fell asleep again, but I’m up!” You moved aside so he could come in. Joe tried his hardest not to eye you up and down, since your robe was way too short. “Make yourself at home, I’m gonna put some clothes on.” You closed the door behind him and made your way back to your bathroom. You got on your usual attire and tied up your hair in a bun.

“I got skittles, pop-corn, chocolate covered almonds, and m&m’s!” Joe yelled from your living room. You smiled as you rubbed your moisturizer into your face. You came out and plopped onto your couch next to him.

“You know I’ve gained a whole 7 pounds since I started to hang out with you.” You said as you grabbed the bag of m&m’s.

“Hey I just like good food, you’re the one who always eats whatever I get.” He stuck his hand in the bag and devoured whole hand full of m&m’s.

“So I’m thinking Wizard of Oz, it’s my favorite, but I will cry when Dorothy says goodbye to everyone in Oz, so fair warning on that.” You grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and through it over you and Joe.

“I mean that is a very sad part, I’ll probably cry as well.” You turned the t.v on and started the movie up, you couldn’t help but sing along with Judy Garland as she sang somewhere over the rainbow. Jo stared at you in disbelief, he didn’t know you could sing. Another thing to add to the list of cute things he thought. “Oh wow.” He was looking at you.

“What, I can’t not sing along.” You shrugged.

“Yea but you can sing, like good! Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Run, I cannot run to save my life.” You laughed.

“Ha! I can run, so I have one thing over you, that and my height!” He had a smug look on his face.

“Well congrats on being a giraffe.” You rolled your eyes and grabbed the bag of kettle corn, and through some pieces of it at his head. “Don’t you dare throw any at my hair, it’ll get lost!”

“So you can throw food at me but I can’t throw food at you? That seems very unfair.”

“Life’s unfair!” You shoved some of it in your mouth and then snuggled up next to him. He welcomed you with open arms. As the movie went on and it got to when Dorothy was saying goodbye to everyone in Oz, you tried your hardest not to cry, but the tears poured out. You looked up at Joe to see if he was crying as well, he wasn’t but he did look super sad, he caught you staring and you smiled at him as tears ran down your face.

“Jesus Charlie you weren’t kidding.” His free hand reached for the side of your face and wiped them away, his hand lingered just a little bit too long and you began to blush at the contact, it was sweet and you almost melted into his touch. When his hand moved away you turned to look at the tv again. “Any other movies that make you cry?”  
“Marley and Me, Pride and Prejudice, Titanic, The Persuit of Happyness, My Girl, Awkenings, The Green Mile, ummmmm oh and Finding Neverland!” You looked up at him, eyes still glossy.

“Right well, let’s not ever watch any of those! Although those are all great movies, don’t feel like seeing you cry anymore.” You got up from leaning into his side and reached for the remote.

“Here, you pick something.” You handed him the remote then assumed your position next to him.

“Your like a cat, you know that?” He motioned to the way you were curled up next to him.

“You should see me when I go home to my dog, he get’s annoyed so fast when I make him sleep in my bed and I’m all up in his personal bubble.”

“What kind of dog?”

“Jacks a Chocolate lab, he’s 4, and he is the absolute love of my life, I’m so excited to go home to see him.” Joe looked down at you and you had that wide smile on your face, the one you make when you talk about something that makes your extremely happy.

“Who takes care of him when your gone?”

“My Aunt Sherry, she lives a town over, which means when I pick him up he’s going to be even more excited to see me because I’m taking him on a car ride, and those are his favorite!” Joe was in awe of how happy you were right now, and his heart was racing just imagining how cute you would look sleeping in bed with your dog next to you. “If I remember I’ll facetime you when I get home Friday night so you can see how fucking crazy he get’s when he’s in my car.” Joe nodded at you and finally decided on Dunkirk. “Oh this is the one with Harry Styles in it! He’s so pretty, I’m pumped now.”

“Harry Styles?”

“Yea he was in one direction? You know that song what makes you beautiful?” He looked down at you with his eye brows furrowed. “Ugh I keep forgetting your older than me, hold please.” You reached for your phone and looked up all the members for him. “This ringing a bell?”

“They’re all English right?”

“Yup! And Harry was always my favorite, so I am pumped! Even though it’s a sad movie I’m ready to see this man’s perfect face.” A few minutes in and their he was. “Ahhhhhh look at him, that’s my man!”

“So your into older English men?”  
“Well fist of all, I’m the same age as him and second of all I don’t have a type. But you’re going to look at me in the eyes and tell me he’s not an attractive person?” He looked at the screen again and paused it.

“I mean he’s not ugly.” He shrugged.

“You should here him sing, he’s a fucking angel!” Joe pushed play and the movie continued. You ended up falling asleep an hour in, per usual. Joe nudged you and you buried your face further into his side.

“Well hello, you were so excited to see Harry that you fell asleep and missed the ending.”

“He didn’t die did he?” You yawned and slowly sat up straight.

“No, you missed so many good parts though, promise me you’ll re-watch it when you get home.”

“Promise.” You yawned again and stretched your arms up, Joe got up and headed for your door, he started to tie his shoes, you gathered all the leftover snacks for him.

“No keep them, eat them on your way home tomorrow, think of it as a filler Christmas gift, because I’m still figuring out what to get you.” You wrapped your arms around him going on your tippy toes, he wrapped his arms loosely around your waist and buried his face into your neck. You pulled away slightly, your arms loosening their grip, however his arms were pulling you closer. You could hear your heart pounding through your ears, he glanced at your lips and you found yourself moving closer to his. His breath fanned onto your lips and you closed your eyes, you’d suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

“Charlie!” your eyes snapped open and both you and Joe jumped away from each other. You leaned your head out of your doorway to see a drunk Dean staggering towards you. “Shit was I interrupting something?”

“No!” You and Joe stated at the same time. “Um no, were just saying goodbye.” You smiled shyly at Joe. Dean was clearly drunk.

“Hey Dean! Fun night?” Joe was blushing and thank god Dean was too drunk to pick up on anything.

“Yea! You guys should have been their!” Dean smiled at Joe and you.

“Well next time I’ll gladly go out with you guys. Promise…I’m gonna head out, you guys enjoy your winter break! Bye Charlie.” He gave you both a small wave and you watched him head down the stairs. You let out a sigh, and turned your attention to Dean, you helped him to his apartment and then went to bed thinking about Joe.

It was a long two weeks, you and Joe txting here and there, mostly just you sending pictures of your dog to him and him sending funny memes. When you got back to the city you were eager to see him.

Charlie: 2 weeks was not long enough, I could have used at least 2 months! But I’m back!  
Joey: Glad your back! How was your Christmas?  
Charlie: It was good, my Aunt Sherry got me a lift kit for my Jeep, so I’m pumped to install that over the summer, found out my old dance teacher got engaged so I have to find a date for that, my uncle got too drunk and made an ass of himself, typical holiday fun! And yours?  
Joey: It was nice, I missed my brother and sister and all my nieces and nephews have gotten so big, so it was nice to babysit them for a little. What’s a holiday without some family member getting too drunk! Also I didn’t know that you used to dance, my parents own a dance studio.  
Charlie: Uncle Joey! Ugh that sounds adorable! And yea I stopped dancing a few years back, just kind of fell out of love with it I guess.  
Joey: They actually do call me that, but don’t start calling me Joey again, let’s leave that in 2016 please! How can you ‘fall out of love’ with dancing after doing it for so long?

You thought back to Quinten, how he always used to say that you were looking for attention when you danced, you knew you were good at it but after him saying that for so long you just stopped.

Charlie: Long story…I’m going to unpack and head to bed, we’ll have to get together soon!  
Joey: Of course, night Charlie.

Getting back into the swing of classes was harder than you thought, you didn’t get any of the night classes you requested which meant working most nights at the group home. Which meant seeing your friends less and less, most importantly Joe. You really only saw anyone for a few hours in between classes at the café’ just off campus. Dean you saw the most, just because he lived in the same building as you. Working nights had become too much and you decided to take up a work study working with your psych professor, you would help her grade and set up her lectures for her before each class. Most of the time she would just have you get her coffee and office supplies and she would tell you to go home and take a nap.

“You know Charlie, for someone so young, you work way too hard, it’s spring time, go out have some fun! Be young!” You smiled at her as you were reading through your third essay about medical marijuana.

“I feel like the university is paying me to read through 50 essays about medical marijuana! I mean I get the craze about it, I’ve done essays on it as well, but all of these students have the same viewpoints, nothing new!” She took the paper out of your hand, and shot her eyes towards the door.

“Charlie, go! You’ve been here since nine a.m reading these, if they really are all the same then I can handle it, enjoy New York in the spring. I remember you telling me this is your first semester here so go to the park and have a pretzel or some shit!” Margaret was in her 40’s and honestly she didn’t look a day over 30, she smiled at you warmly and pointed to the door. “In fact, take the rest of the week off, your undereye circles need some rest and sunshine!”

“Thank you, but I could really use the money.” You went to pick up another essay, but she pulled the stack away.

“I won’t tell if you do.” She raised her eye brows at you.

“Have I ever mentioned how you are one of the best professors I’ve ever had? Thank you, my dark circles and I deeply appreciate it.” You grabbed your bag and headed for the door. You txt Joe telling him that plans changed and you could make it to lunch with him and his friend.

Charlie: Margaret said my dark circles and I need some fresh New York spring air, where is this restaurant, I just got off for the whole week!  
Joey: How nice of her!

He txt you the address and you figured out it was only a 10 minute walk away.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit. God she looks breathtaking, I’ve never seen her in a dress before. Her tattoos on full display, and hoop earing’s, does she know that’s my thing?

“Wow Charlie, didn’t know you owned anything other than sweatpants…”

Fuck. Joe you fucking idiot, why are you making fun of her?!

“You look nice though!”

“And I didn’t know you drank anything other than just beer? What is that, a fucking cocktail?”

I love it when she gives it right back to me.

“It’s vodka cran, and by the way if I ordered an appletini it would be fine because they are delicious. Chase here has inspired me to eat and drink better!”

“Hi I’m Chase, I’ve apparently inspired him to not eat like a child, don’t think it’ll last long, but we’ll see.” You smiled at him and reached out your hand to shake his. He was cute, and looked familiar.

“Charlie, nice to meet you. And I agree, I give it 2 weeks, tops!” THAT’S THE MAN FROM GOSSIP GIRL! FUCK CHARLIE REMAIN CALM.

“Two weeks huh? You have more faith in him than I do.”

“I am right here you guys!” You smiled towards Joe.

Not THE smile, that smile always makes me weak, I’m going to focus on the menu now.

“Well I’m starving, please tell me you guys are going to get something greasy? Because I could go for a huge burger and fries right about now.”

“Well I’m vegan, so that’s a no from me, Joe?”

“I’m getting a salad.” He stuck his tongue out at you.

“You guys are lame, I’m getting extra fries to rub in both of your faces!” The waiter came over to take you orders. “Hi, I’m going to get the bacon cheese burger, no cheese though, and can I get extra sweet potato fries please! Oh also can I get a vodka cran, since Joe here says there amazing.” You looked over at him and he flipped you off, you narrowed your eyes at him and Chase was just chuckling and shaking his head at the both of you.

“Right can I just see an ID…Thank you Charlette. And for you guys?” You cringed when he said your full name. You knew Joe was going to have something to say about that, after everyone ordered Joe looked at you.

“So CHARLETTE, I’ve been lied too, I thought your name was Charlie! CHARLETTES WEB! OH MY GOD, YUP THAT’S YOUR NEW CONTACT INFO!” You rolled your eyes at him.

“Well JOSEPH! You need to calm down, you are about 7 years too late to figure out that nickname!” your drink was brought out, and you took a long sip.

“Charlie and the chocolate factory?” He questioned, Chase almost chocked on his drink.

“That one’s already been said as well. Keep trying though Joey.” You patted his knee then picked up your phone to check the time.

Oh she’s never touched my knee before, fuck! No Joe, not now, you’re a grown man you can control this. She just looks so cute, her little green sun dress, come to think of it she is quite tiny compared to me, fuck! Keep it together Joe! KEEP IT TOGETHER!

“So Charlie, Joe tells me you’re a grad student at NYU, what’s your major again?” You set down your half drunken drink and looked towards Chase.

“I’m a Psych major with a concentration in early adolescent development. I mainly want to work with children going in and out of foster homes when I graduate.” You nodded at him and took another sip.

“Wow, and how old are you again?”

“I’ll be 25 in a few months.”

“Damn, I wish I was motivated like you are. At least Joe here actually has a future role set up, I’ve been coasting through small jobs lately.” You turned towards Joe.

“You didn’t tell me you got a new role!” You shoved his shoulder with your elbow.

“Ow! Yea, I found out right after Christmas actually.”

“That’s fucking great! What is it?” you were fully turned towards him, you put your sunglasses back to get the hair out of your face.

Oh god her eyes in the sunlight; such a pale yet vibrant green, with a burst of yellow in the center. Oh fuck, she’s talking, it’s my turn to say something.

“Bohemian Rhapsody, it’s a biopic about Queen.”

“Well fuck Joe, that’s going to be big! I’m so happy for you! Who are you playing?”

“John Deacon!”

“I love Deaky! Such a tall lanky bass player, you know how to play bass?”

And she likes classic rock? Oh god, she’s perfect! PERFECT! Does she play bass? I certainly don’t really know how to properly.

“I learned the basics for my audition.”

“Joe this is fantastic! I wish you would have told me sooner I would have taken you out for a drink!”

“Well maybe this weekend; Chase, Rami, and I are all going out to this club. Chase likes clubs and since Chase is the ‘coolest’ he got to choose. So you are more than welcome to come out with us, give you an opportunity to finally get trashed with me.” just then the food came out. You immediately cut your burger in half and took a bite but nodded at Joe to answer him.

Another thing to add to the list of cute things she does: bouncing up and down while eating. I swear when other girls do it, it doesn’t have this effect on me, but my heart just threw up a bit watching her do that.

“Yea that actually sounds like fun!” You watched Joe gingerly eat his salad and he was staring at the other half of your burger. “Joe do you want the other half of my burger?” You rolled your eyes and pushed your plate towards him. He nodded.

“Well the whole eating healthy thing really didn’t last long at all huh?” Chase said with a mouth full of avocado.

“I’ll get back on track next week…” Joe said as he bit into the burger and made an ungodly moan.

“Honey, it’s only Tuesday, you lasted a whole day and a half.” You snorted as you took the final sip of your drink.

After lunch was over you said your goodbyes and headed back to campus to print out a few thigs for some future assignments.

“She’s a little young for you, don’t ya think bud?” Chase nodded at Joe.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, there is nothing going on.” Joe got up to go give the waiter the check and looked down realizing he had pitched a tent. He sat back down quick and handed it to Chase.

“Dude come on, are you serious right now! I mean she is very, very attractive, but just young.”

“Clearly she’s gorgeous. Her age doesn’t really bother me, she carries herself well.” Chase chuckled at him, causing Joe to blush even more and flipped him off.

“Yea clearly, you have a massive hard on for her! I’ll go give the guy our check, hopefully by the time I get back your dick will be calm enough to leave.”

“Honestly Chase fuck off!”

Joe had txted you the details for Friday night later in the day. You immediately told Dean, he was slightly jealous he wasn’t invited but was excited to help you do some glam.

“Dean this is literally a long shirt and tights I am not wearing this!” You looked in the mirror and bent over, your whole ass showing.

“Yea but your wearing tights, which are like pants. Just don’t bend over.”

“Don’t bend over? One strong breeze and the whole city get’s a show! No! Next option.” Dean sighed but went back to your closet for inspiration. He stumbled upon a short green velvet skirt.

“Now this, this is cute!” He through it on your bed and you put it on, he hummed with excitement as he found a top to go with it. “Oh My God. Charlie, this black backless one piece with this skirt, if you don’t wear this, I will tear my hair out.” He handed it to you and told him to turn around, you pulled the body suit up and then put the skirt back on, with the sheer black tights, you looked hot really. You couldn’t remember the last time you actually felt this hot.

“Well fuck.” You turned around and admired how your ass actually fit into the skirt and wasn’t too much out. “You don’t think this makes me look extra chunky?”

“Charlie, I would do you right now if I was straight. The real question is, can I convince you to wear these heals?” he held up a pair of pumps, your ankles hurt just thinking of wearing them.

“No, no you cannot, I have those black heeled booties though, their cute and add height!”

“I like the way you think…Yup that’s it, my work is done, you better put mascara on, and those huge ass hoop earing’s.” He was in your bathroom handing them to you on his way out.

“Thanks Dean!” You called out to him as you were clasping them into your ear.

“Anytime honey! Knock em dead bitch!” You chuckled and went into your bathroom to put some mascara on and brush your teeth. Your phone pinged from your night stand.

Joey: Still on for pre- game at my place?  
Charlie: Of course, I’m leaving now!

You grabbed a jacket off the hook and your wallet and you headed for the nearest subway entrance.

Joe honestly calm the fuck down, you can’t afford to get another hard on. What if she wears a dress? Fuck, I’ll be done for, and she’s on her way. Shit! Stay calm, pour a drink and calm the fuck down!

Charlie: Why does your elevator smell like bear? Did you start without me?

Oh fuck, she’s on her way up, act cool, and for the love of Christ don’t make a joke about how she looks. I can hear heels, she’s wearing heels.

You knocked on his door then entered, Joe was sitting on his couch with his phone in one hand and a beer in the other.

“So you did start without me. Rude.” You took your jacket off and lay it over one of his barstools.

Yup she’s wearing heels, and again with the hoop earing’s.

“Did you want one? Or I have some gin, maybe some vodka from the last time you were here…” He lost track of his voice when he fully turned to look at you, you were listening to him, but were on your phone answering a txt from Dean. This gave him the perfect opportunity to really take you in.

Her legs look just as nice with tights on, oh fuck that shirt she’s wearing is backless. Honestly Joe, are you even surprised she wasn’t going to not wear something this nicely fitted? She clearly has the body for it. She truly fills out that whole outfit perfectly.

You turned around going to his fridge to get a beer and sat down next to him, crossing your legs. He was wearing fitted black jeans, and an army green t-shirt that hugged his biceps nicely. Dean was right he really does have nice arms. “You look nice.” Joe smiled proudly at his outfit which took him two hours to decide on.

“Thanks, so do you! I just wish my hair would cooperate…” He ran his fingers through it, and you looked up, it was cute and messy.

“It looks nice!” You ran your fingers through it as well, soft and still a little damp, his cologne making you light headed.

“Your being too nice, it looks like shit.” You continued to run your hands through it.

For the love of god if you keep running your hands through my hair I will combust.

“Do you have hair gel?” He nodded and he got up going to his bathroom, you followed behind him, fully admiring how nice his ass looked in his jeans. Once in the bathroom he handed you the gel and you turned him by his shoulders leaning him against his sink counter. You took a swig of your beer and handed it to him. You took a dab of the hair gel and smoothed out one side for him then swooped the other. “Blow dryer?” He took a sip of your beer and then handed you it, you dried it fully and smoothed it some more. “Voila’.”

She still has to get up on her tippy toes to reach me, this is yet another thing to add to the list! She smells faintly of lilacs and body lotion. She’s so close I can feel her breath on my face, I could kiss her right now, it’s the perfect opportunity to do it.

You put the blow dryer down and spun him around, he nodded his head and you chugged the rest of your beer. You heard his phone go off from the living room and he rushed out to get it.

“Well the boys are already there, lets chug one last beer and call an uber.” He went to the fridge to grab you one and you clinked the necks then chugged. Joe payed the guy faster than you could of gotten out your wallet.

“I hate when you do that!” He reached in for your hand and he took it, while you tried to get out of the low car gracefully. “And there’s a line, I knew I should of wore sneakers…” He pulled you to the front of the line, gave his last name and boom you were in. “I keep forgetting your rich, must be nice to just give out 20’s like that.” He glared at you over his shoulder, he spotted them at the bar then grabbed your hand again pushing you through people.

“Charlie! I’m so glad you came out! Fuck you look hot, Joe twirl her!” Joe raised your arm up and twirled you, you smiled and hugged Chase, who was clearly already drunk.

“Nice to see you too Chase!” You turned your attention to the other man, dressed in mostly black, he gave you a shy smiled and extended his hand to you.

“Hi I’m Rami. Nice to meet you, so sorry about Chase, he started drinking at dinner.” You gave him a warm smile.

“Nice to meet you too, so what’s everyone drinking?”

Joe ordered some shots and you took a spot next to Rami, you and him sparked up a conversation about how him and Joe had been friends for years and how he was excited to start filming BoRhap. Joe and Chase had disappeared somewhere, and Rami kept ordering you drinks, he was nice to talk to. It started to get busier and you looked over to your right and noticed Joe was already looking at you, you gave him a grin and then tried to continue your conversation with Rami, knowing Joe’s eyes were still on you. A Calvin Harris song came on and you begged Rami to join you.

“I promise you, you don’t want to see me dance, even drunk I’m terrible!” You frowned at him and dragged him over to Joe and Chase, you were already swaying your hips, and you shimmied your shoulder in Chases direction.

“Joe go dance with the lady, I’ll meet you guys out there.”

“Lame! Come on Joey!” You grabbed his hand and bopped around before swaying your hips, you giggled as he danced around you, mouthing the words to you dramatically. You joined in and wrapped your arms loosely around his neck, throwing your head back in laughter. He laughed with you, Exchange by Bryson Tiller came on and you started to sway your hips back and forth to the slow rythum. You backed away from him and bumped into Chase, his hands coming to your waist, god you wished those were Joe’s.

Her hips are so delicious right now, my hands should be where Chases are. Oh she’s looking at me.

You reached out for him hoping he would take the hint and he grabbed your hand and twirled you into him, suave. His hands gripped your hips, your heart is going to fucking explode, oh god his hands are so warm. You tilted your head back and gave him the cutest smile you could muster. You wouldn’t expect Joe to dance like this but he has the moves, and your hips rubbing into his felt fucking euphoric. Another Bryson Tiller song came on and you lost it.

Wow, she really knows how to move her body. She has to know what she’s doing to me right now. Fuck Charlie, one more movement and you’ll really know just how much I’m enjoying this. And now she’s giving me the cutest smile ever.

“I want to marry this DJ!” You felt Joe laugh, as you leaned your back into his chest, it vibrated. You were drunk, you could tell because you could feel the permanent smile planted on your face. You were out of breath not only from the fiction but from the 4 straight songs and being wrapped up in Joe’s scent, and his warm hands squeezing every so often at your hips. You looked up at him and tilted your head to the bar. He picked up what you were saying. When you made it back, Chase looked extra fucked, you looked at Rami.

“I think I should take him back to his hotel, he had too many shots to get the courage to ask that girl over there to dance.” Rami motioned to the tall blonde at the other side of the bar.

“Joe! My dude! You swiped the hottest girl in the place, you made it look so easy!” You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Chase, your fucking nuts, go home and sleep, remember one foot out of the bed!” You were still laughing, Joe ordered another round of shots, you took it back. “Right that’s the last one for me, I need to get you home eventually, but please run up my tab as much as you want.” You took another shot and told him to close it out.

“Know thy limits! One rule that my dad told me to remember no matter how drunk I am!” After he payed his tab, you dragged him back out on the dance floor, you guys danced for hours. Once particular song Joe was especially feeling the effect of the patron, his hands ghosted up further then just your hip; the edge of his fingers lightly caressing your breasts, it set your skin on fire, you ended up intertwining your hands with his and brought his hands back down to your hips, he squeezed them every so often. The club started to get more crowded and it became to tiring, you slowly grabbed his hand to leave. Once outside you bummed a cigarette from someone still waiting in line, Joe crinkled up his nose at you. You stood outside for a few minutes while he got another uber to bring you guys home. “Can we go to Conie Island, I hear they have a ferris wheel!” Joe laughed at you and you leaned up against his side.

“It’s 2 in the morning, I don’t think the ferris wheel is up and running…”

“That’s fucking lame!” Your uber arrived and you and Joe made fun of how quick Chase got drunk and you let it slip that you thought Rami was hot. “Let me explain, it’s his voice, it was soothing and something about it…”

“Alright Charlie… I really don’t want to hear you calling my best friend hot, also were here, do you want some help up the stairs?” You nodded. And he once again held his hand out for you so you could get out safely, once inside you looked at the stairs and then looked at Joe. “No, I know what your thinking, and that’s a hard no.”

“But your strong! Look at these biceps dude! You could easily lift me up at least one flight…” You reached out and squeezed his arm. “I mean come on, one flight? Pretty please? Don’t act like such an old man! I have beer in the fridge to reward you.” You smirked at him.

“If I go upstairs with you I cannot promise I won’t try to fuck you, Charlie.”

You looked at him with hooded eyes, and sighed.

Fuck Joe, you need to go home, you have a classic case of word vomit right now, and the way she’s looking at you, I’m getting hard, it’s happening.

“Have the strength not too…” You chuckled and started up the stairs.

“Fine! I’ll carry you up one flight!” You raised an eye brow at him, and he picked you up without warning and started up the stairs. “You promised you wouldn’t call me old till I was 70, might just have to drop you.” He huffed as he loosened his grip slightly, causing you to grab onto him even tighter, which he loved, he wasn’t even out of breath, fuck he was stronger than he looked. He put you down and leaned you against your door frame he reached into your jacket pocket for your keys, he unlocked your door for you and motioned for you to get inside.

“You could never, who would keep you young?”

Ouch! Stop being sarcastic, it’s oddly attractive!

“Yea that’s it, were not friends anymore!”

“Take that back! I’m practically your best friend, you can’t just break it off!” You crossed your arms at him and he mimicked you. “Also I’m cute, look at how cute I am!”

“You’re not cute Charlie. You are down-right breathtaking, sexy, beautiful.”

Your eyes widened and you couldn’t help but giggle, you fell back onto your couch in the process.

“Shit did I just say that out loud…” You couldn’t help but keep giggling at him, your head thrown back in a fit of laughter.

Fuck. Leave! Exit the vicinity! Now!

“Right well I’m gonna leave before the uber leaves me here, thanks for coming out with us, it was fun.”

“Thanks for carrying me up the stairs just to prove your strong, my legs appreciate it.” You got up and went up on your tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

“Fuck it, I’ll take that beer.”

I may regret this decision but I cant pass the opportunity to see her so giddy.

“Yes! By the way I already payed the uber, so fuck your rich ass.” You winked at him and went to your fridge.

Will power Joe, fucking will power. She looks so delicious even after dancing and sweating she still looks this good. I must look like a mess.

“I have bud light or Guiness! Which one?” You took your jacket off and put your hair up while looking over at Joe. “Joey! Which one!” He looked over at you.

“Guiness please!” His face was flush, he honestly looked sexy, his hair a little messed up from you running your hands through it on the dance floor, face a little red from it being a cold spring night. You grabbed two out of the fridge and sat down next to him. “How do you look this nice still?” He asked and you put your feet up on your coffee table.

“A lot of leave in conditioner and body lotion. Take notes my friend.” You smirked at him and put your beer down to take off your boots, once when they were off you crossed your legs and turned your body to look at him, leaning the side of your body against the couch. He turned to look at you. “Want to watch Key and Peele?” He crinkled his nose at you. “Were watching it anyways! I’m going to change your opinion on it, although I don’t know how anyone can hate that show, it’s fucking great!”

“Whatever you want Charlie! I’ll tell you right now, I will fall asleep soon, and don’t you dare call me old for that!” You looked over at him and bit your lip.

Fuck, I want to bit your lip.

“I’ll call you whatever I want at this point! Now shush it’s starting.” You shushed him and giggled a little then turned your attention to the tv. He passed out 3 episodes in, he laughed a few times, so success on your end. When you woke up you glanced over at the clock, 4 in the morning, you slowly got up so not to disturb Joe. His feet were up on your coffee table, his arms crossed and his head tilted to the side. You snapped out of it and made your way to your bathroom, you finally stripped off your clothes and makeup and got on your usual attire. Joe was still slumped, you kicked his leg a bit, thinking he might wake up slowly, but he jumped.

“Fuck!” You grabbed at your chest. “Didn’t think you’d actually wake up from that, you scared the shit out of me!”

“I scared you! You just kicked my leg! What time is it?”

“About 4 in the morning, thought you’d like to not wake up with a cramped neck, so I thought I’d offer you my bed…” He yawned and nodded, when he got up he stretched upwards and made his way into your bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and started to get into your bed. “Joe, please tell me you’re not about to get into my bed with jeans on…”

“Well what else am I supposed to do? I don’t have any other clothes.”

Wow, her legs, once again on full display, is she asking me to strip right now?

“Well I’m assuming you’re not going commando under those jeans…”

“Right, ok…” you got into bed and he quickly took his jeans off and got under the covers with you. He was so rigid, just laying on his back, his arms straight by his side. You couldn’t help but laugh at him “What! What could you possibly be laughing at?”

“You! Do you really sleep like that?” you rolled over onto your side and just continued to laugh. “Seriously though, it’s just me, relax!” You shut off the light and rolled onto your stomach clutching at the pillow underneath your head. A few minutes later and Joe finally getting comfortable he was sprawled out on his back, one arm over his chest the other above his head lightly grabbing at the pillow. You shimmied your way closer to him, carefully placing yourself onto the side of his body, your arm resting next to his the other shoved underneath the pillow. He shifted a bit, but then his arm that was above his head came down to wrap around you. You felt secure and warmed by his sleeping body. You shuffled a little bit more.

“Are you comfortable yet? I’m trying to fall back asleep here…” you blushed and your whole body froze, you thought he was asleep. “Well now your rigid…” You sighed and nestled your head into the crook of his neck. “Jesus Charlie, your nose is freezing!” You huffed and rolled over, your back to him. “No, come back…” you smiled as he pleaded with you. You rolled back over and assumed your position. “Thank you, other than your nose, your quite warm.” You closed your eyes and fell asleep fairly quickly.

You awoke to the sound of someone’s car alarm going off, you were on your back, and Joe’s body covered you. His head rested on your collar bone, one arm tucked under your pillow, the other holding onto your waist, his arm must have pushed up your sweatshirt in the middle of the night because your whole stomach was exposed and his hand felt amazing on your exposed skin, he looked completely slumped, his breath fanning over your neck. Your free arm reached over for your phone and you started to scroll through Instagram, and decided to delete every post about your ex on your page. Joe stirred a little, his face ended up on your breasts, you chuckled a little as he got comfortable again, you pulled the covers more over him. You heard his phone go off, he groaned and reached for it.

“Hello.” His face rolled to the side and he looked at you, giving you a quick smile. He ended up putting his phone on speak, laying it on your stomach, it was Chase.

“So Charlie, did you and Joe fuck?” You looked at Joe, who had thrown the covers over his head at this point. He groaned again as you laughed.

“Hate to disappoint, but no Chase, we didn’t.” Joe was still hiding under the covers the side of his face pressed up against your overly warm skin. He was loving every second of it.

“Chase when you said you wanted to talk to Charlie, this is not what I had in mind dude…” you grabbed at the blanket and peaked at him, his eyes were closed and he had on the smallest of smiles. “How did you know I was even with her?”

“That’s a dumb question dude. You two were attached at the hip last night…” You started to think back; Joe’s hands digging into your skin as you swayed and grinded your hips into his, his comments to you that he didn’t think he said out loud. Your skin turned warm and you ached for him to touch your hips like that again. You pulled up your hood and pulled at the strings, so your face was entirely covered. “Charlie? Jesus am I that boring, did you fall back asleep?”

“Chase how the fuck are you even awake right now, it’s only 11 and you had way more than me and Joe combined!”

“I couldn’t answer that, although I did wake up an hour ago on the bathroom floor in my hotel room, tile marks and everything on my face, including dried vomit.”

“Dude, what do you want, I’m trying to sleep in on this peaceful Saturday morning.” Joe huffed in frustration, he chuckled when he pulled the covers from over his face to see you. “Charlie what the fuck?” You flipped him off.

“I’m trying to meditate Chase’s chaotic energy off of me so I can fall back asleep.”

“Right well fuck both of you, I just wanted to get hangover breakfast, but I seem to be the only one hungover.”

“Chase don’t be a dick, it’s 11 in the morning and we didn’t go to bed till…”

“4, I think?” You finished his sentence.

“Wait are you two are in the same bed?”

You poked your head through your hood and looked at Joe, his head layed next to your phone. He looked at you looking at him, you shook your head.

“Bye Chase!” You said and hung it up for him. You sighed and watched as Joe got comfortable again. “I know your comfortable right now, but I really have to pee…” He groaned and rolled off your body. You pulled your hoody down your body again and hopped out of bed, made your way to the bathroom, when you got out Joe was on the phone again.

“Chase…yea dinner, got it, the extra key is literally under the matt, if you really want to sleep at mine, please shower before you get into my bed though, I just washed the sheets.” He saw you walk through the bedroom doorway.

She’s fucking breathtaking, even after a few hours of sleep she’s breathtaking.

“Chase want’s to have dinner at yours tonight, I told him that you were asleep so you could avoid his awkward questions…” You stretched upwards and yawned, your black underwear on full display for him. You closed your curtains, so you could sleep some more. “Sorry about him, I honestly think he’s still drunk, I told him to come over at 7.” You fell back on your bed and assumed your position under the covers.

“I don’t have anything that you guys would be interested in eating, so I’ll have to go out and get something…” You yawned and let out a squeal.

I really want to kiss you right now…

“He’s picking up takeout I think, if not I’ll order something, don’t worry about it…” You rolled on your side to look at him.

Your eyes right now, god they are fucking beautiful, such a soft yet vibrant green.

“Joe?” You looked at him eye brows furrowed.

“Sorry I got distracted…”

“By?”

“Hold on, let me…” You were blushing, he reached for his phone and took a picture, he turned it toward you.

“Wow it’s my under eye circles in HD!” Joe rolled his eyes and zoomed in on your eyes and showed you again. “Oh wow, yea they are quite cool aren’t they?” You then looked at him and studied his eyes, they were glazed, such a warm honey. “Your eyes are cool as well, they look like a warm pot of honey.” You yawned and closed your eyes. “I love honey…Can you set an alarm?”

“For what time?” You cuddled into his side, and looked up at him from your head on his chest, you could feel his heart beating fast.

“I could sleep all day, but that’s just me…”

I could stay here all day with you, fuck Chase, I want you all to myself…

“How about 4?” You were hot and groaned in frustration as you pushed the covers off of you. “Why are men always so warm? Your like a thousand degrees right now and you’re not even sweating!” You got up and grabbed a t shirt from your closet. “Close your eyes please.” You turned around and pulled your sweatshirt over your head and then pulled the shirt over.

Jesus, she’s getting real comfortable with me, I should close my eyes, but I honestly can’t, and fuck I can see all her curves from this view, those underwear should be on the floor, fuck Joe, close your eyes before she notices. 

“I’m opening a window, your heat is radiating throughout this whole room.”

“So what you’re saying is, I’m hot?” You looked at Joe over your shoulder as you opened your window and put your fan on to get some air circulation.

“Extremely.” You winked at him, then shot him your classic ‘sunshine’ smile.

“Well if I’m so hot then why are you insisting on sleeping so close to me?”

“Joe when I woke up this morning your whole body was on top of mine, your head on my chest, so I didn’t really have a choice…” You got back into bed. He was blushing, he yawned shortly after, now that the shades were closed it was the perfect lighting to fall back asleep.

“So you cuddling up to me last night before this morning?” You let out a huff.

“Stop calling me out, and go back to bed Mazzello…” You rolled on your side facing away from him. He dramatically through the blankets off the bed. “Joe, what the fuck…” His chest pressed against your back and his arm came around you, pulling you in even closer. You imitated him from before “Well if I’m so hot then why are you sleeping so close to me?” He chuckled.

“Shut up.”

“I actually hate this sleeping position but whatever makes you happy…”

“Really?” you turned towards him and he rolled onto his back, you moved his arm and you settled next to him your body mimicking how he slept on you this morning, his arm came around your shoulder. Why are you so comfortable with him? Why do you want to kiss him right now? You yawned and between Joe’s thumb rubbing back and forth on your shoulder and the steady noise of the fan, and passing cars, you were out.

Yup I like her, this is bad. I’m asleep in her bed with her cuddled up next to me. Does she know the effect she has on me? I feel like she’s the type who’s blind to that.

Joe’s alarm scared the shit out of you, your whole body jolting, you clutched onto his shirt and hid your face into his neck. “Ughhhhhhh, shut that thing off, tell Chase it’s hibernating season.”

“As comfortable as you are right now, it’s my turn to pee, move please.” You rolled off of him and closed your eyes again, falling asleep easily. Joe watched as you did so, his heart began to race. He thought of lazy weekends with you, but in a different way. Your clothes would be spread out on the floor, your body would be sore…he shook your shoulder lightly. “Charlie, hey…I’m gonna go get us some coffee, ok?” You nodded your head and rolled onto your back, shivering a little. Joe picked your blankets up off the floor and layed them on you. 

“Thank you…you’re the best.” You gave him a smile while you turned to face him. You opened your eyes and watched as he got his pants on and was looking for his wallet. “it’s on the coffee table…” He turned around and went to the living room, he came back and got his jacket he left on the back on your door.

“Do you need anything else while I’m out?” you shook your head no, you gave him a smile and he left, you heard your keys jingle and your door lock behind him. You yawned and slowly made your way to the bathroom to shower, you were lathering up your body as you heard the familiar noise of your keys jingling. You turned up the volume on your speaker and rinsed off your body, you brushed through your wet curls. After drying off and getting into a clean over sized t shirt you emerged from the bathroom, Joe was on his phone sprawled out on your couch.

“Oo coffee!” You grabbed your cup and inhaled the aroma while sitting down on your coffee table. Joe looked up at you and his heart immediately began to race.

Is this an open invitation? Is she serious right now? A red t-shirt? She’s obviously not wearing a bra! Fuck.

“How was your shower?” Joe spoke while trying not to eye you down.

“Refreshing, got all of the sweat from both me and you off, by all means take one, there’s clean towels on the top shelf across from the toilet.” You shot him a smile and unlocked your phone and continued deleting Quinten off of all of your social media.

“Sweat, I did not sweat last night, that was all you, who the hell wears a sweatshirt and long socks to bed in the spring time?” You looked up and rolled your eyes.

WOW, hot.

“I do! Go shower!” You pointed towards your bathroom, as you plopped down next to him.

“What am I going to change into? Since I’m so ‘sweaty’ according to you.”

“Txt Chase to bring you clean clothes.” You shrugged as you got to the engagement photos, you cringed. Joe noticed.

“Jesus do I really smell that bad?” You looked up confused, and then showed him your phone.

“No, I’m just looking at this asshole.” Joe leaned down and looked at him.

Jesus this guy is in shape, is that what she’s into?

“Looks like satan himself…do you ever miss him?” Joe slipped in his curiosity.

“God no, I miss certain aspects of being in a relationship though.” You looked back at your phone as Joe sipped at his coffee.

“Like?”

“Well having someone next to me when I sleep, the emotional connection, also constantly having someone to fuck.” Joe almost choked on his coffee. “I still have trouble sleeping sometimes because I was so used to someone sleeping next to me for 7 years, but other than those things the relationship was flawed…” You cringed just thinking back to the emotional damage he did to you.

“How so?” Joe was prying, but you didn’t mind.

“He was emotionally abusive, and he was my first real relationship so I thought ‘hey this is normal’ I just thought I was anxious and depressed because of school or the weather, turns out it was just him.” It got silent.

“Well I’m sorry he did that to you, no one deserves that.” He gave you a sympathetic smile.

“Ugh stop! I hate when people give me that look! Go take a shower, I’ll txt Chase to bring some clothes for you.” You gave him a small smile and pushed him towards your bathroom. You heard the water turn on and you went to your room to get into some actual clothes. You pulled up some leggings and through your shirt on the bed while trying to find a clean bra, you found one and pulled it over and put your t-shirt back on, tying it in the back since it was so long. Joe came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later in just a towel, you couldn’t help but stare.

“Is Chase almost here?” You snapped out of it, Joe smirked as he sat on your armchair.

“Um yea, he said he should be here in 10.” You got up and went to your fire escape to have a smoke.

“I thought you only smoked when your drunk?” Joe yelled from your living room.

“I’m stressed! Leave me alone!” You exhaled and watched some clouds roll in over the Chrysler building in the distance.

“About what? It’s Saturday!” Joe watched you through your bedroom window.

“Just stuff. I’m sure my neighbors across the way are loving this view.” you motioned to him still in his towel.

“Just your neighbors?” He raised his eye brows at you.

“What are you suggesting?” You crossed your arms. He chuckled and sat on your bed, you heard a knock on your door, Joe sprung up and then you heard Chase.

“Charlie, oh thank god scoot over I could use one of those.” You watched Joe go into your bathroom.

“What did you bring for dinner?” Chase lit up on of your cigs and exhaled.

“Chinese. Great for hangovers, but I see I’m the only one who’s struggling.” He nudged you and Joe appeared again, he crawled out and sat on your window sill. Giving both you and Chase a disapproving look. “Don’t judge, I don’t judge you!” Chase gave Joe a glare.

After Chinese food and many episodes of Key and Peele later, Joe and Chase left. Leaving you to finally work on some homework. You went to your room to your backpack and noticed that Joe left his clothes from the night before on the floor in front of your closet. Your phone started to go off, it was Dean.

“Hey!”

“Don’t hey me, you never called to tell me how last night went!”

“It was fun, I met two of his friends, we danced and got drunk, typical night out.” You decided to leave out the fact that Joe had word vomit and that he also spent the night in your bed.

“Are his friends also famous?” You rolled your eyes at him.

“Ugh, stop using that word it’s weird, but yes. Chase Crawford and Rami Malek, super nice, and both extremely attractive.” He squealed like a little girl.

“So your telling me that’s all you have to say about Mr. Gossip Girl and Mr. Robot? I envy you!” You chuckled.

“Yes, I mean what else is there to say?” He sighed, you could tell he was rolling his eyes.

“Well, what did Joe think about your outfit choice?” You paused, and thought ‘fuck it’ what are friends for if you can’t tell them about the fun stuff.

“I don’t know! We got drunk and then we danced just him and I, and let me tell you he is a great dancer, just the right amount of handsy to keep it fun.” You blushed just thinking about it.

“Oh my God! He likes you Charlie.”

“No Dean, we were drunk and enjoying ourselves, kind of like you and me when were drunk!”

“Charlie I’m gay, he’s very much straight, and attractive and he had his hands all over you! How was that? Spare no detail.”

“Well it was nice I’m not gonna lie! He’s a great dancer, and I was a little shocked by that, through me for curveball…and then he carried me upstairs because I was too drunk, and it was like nothing, he wasn’t out of breath! I get out of breath just walking up the stairs with my backpack after class!”

“Jesus Charlie, and you guys didn’t even fuck!”

“No! Dean it’s not that type of friendship, it’s strictly platonic.”

“Boring, what’s friendship without a little foreplay!”

“Alright I’m done talking with you, I’m gonna do some homework and pass out, night Dean!”

“Oh come on! Don’t be such a…” you hung up and laughed at Deans comments, why had you held back on the best part? How it felt so nice to just sleep with him next to you. You brushed it off as missing human contact ever since your break up.

It was a week before Joe left to start filming Borhap and also a few weeks away from his Birthday, so you decided to round up a few of Joe’s friends; Chase, Rami and Brenda, and then a few of your friends, Dean and his boyfriend Ed. You hadn’t seen him much since you went home a lot on the weekends in the summer, so you wanted to send him off with a bang. Dean got to yours first since you needed help with decorations.

“I need to borrow your height please.” you motioned to the happy birthday sign.

“I don’t know why your putting so much effort into these decorations for someone who’s ‘just a friend’”

“Because I like to throw a good party, and decorations are essential. I would have done this for you!” You rolled your eyes at him. A few minutes later Chase showed up with a very nice bottle of Red.

“Does Joe like red?” You nodded and put it next to yours and Deans. “Dean did you pick out Charlies outfit?” you sighed, and looked down at your breasts which Dean, Ed, and Chase were already looking at.

“No that was all her…”

“Alright enough about my boobs, where’s Rami and Brenda?” Chase checked his phone.

“On their way up with Joe actually.” you looked at Dean with panic in your eyes, hope that this wasn’t too much, and you sighed and sat down on your bar stool eyes glued to the door. They came in and Joe’s eye lit up, he smiled at you and didn’t even say hi to anyone, just kissed the side of your head and said thank you.

“Happy Birthday dork.” You winked at him and offered him a glass of wine while Brenda and Rami introduced themselves to Dean and his boyfriend Ed. Chase was watching you and Joe interact. “Anyone else want some wine?” After finishing the bottle of red and half a bottle of bourbon you all stumbled into two cabs to dinner. Dinner was full of laughs and more drinks. Everyone gave Joe his gifts and he looked at you. “I made you a cake, and got you decorations…”

“Ooo cake! What kind?” His eyes were glazed but you could tell that his pasta sobered him up.

“It’s a surprise!” you patter his thigh and chugged the rest of your drink.

“Alright we have to go Charlie made a cake, and I want it now!” You argued with everyone on who should pay, and you and Chase ended up doing rock paper scissors, he won. Everyone was gathered around your small kitchen table, chatting about random stuff, until Rami brought up your cake. Rami and Joe started to chant ‘CAKE!’ you rolled your eyes and went to your fridge. You lit the candles as everyone continued their conversations. You got the idea to sing happy birthday in the style of Marilyn Monroe. Dean was all for this, Brenda joining in with him egging you on, Ed recording you. Joe had the widest smile on his face, eye’s bulging out of his head. You sat on his knee as you finished up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone clapped and you got up to bow.

Holy fuck, she’s really doing this, I could take her right here right now, against the table.

“Right well I’m going to jerk off…” Joe got up and shuffled to the bathroom laughing. Everyone laughed, and Chase chimed in.

“I don’t think he’s kidding I saw a semi- hard on happening!” You snorted.

“Shhhh, Chase he’s concentrating!” Brenda said in between laughs, you rested your head in your hands and tried not to blush.

“I’m not joking, just like that time at lunch a few months ago!” You gave him a confused look.

“Oh shut up, he just had to use the bathroom! Who wants a slice?” You got up to get some plates and utensils.

“I’m not gonna lie, I would take a slice out of you any day dear.” Ed winked at you, Dean slapped his chest and you started to pass out everything, Joe emerged again.

“Oh vanilla, I love vanilla!” You sat down next to him.

“You would like vanilla…” you said before you put a piece in front of him.

“Only vanilla cake baby.” He winked at you as he shoved a piece in his mouth. You raised an eye brow at him and took a sip of his wine. “Are you blushing?” You shook your head no as you swung your legs over his lap.

“Don’t flatter yourself, it’s the wine ‘baby’.” You gave it right back to him. Everyone slowly left and it was just you and Joe. “So I can finally give you your gift, without being judged by Dean.”

“Is it another sexy dance? Because if so let me prepare myself.” You chuckled and went to your room to grab the money plant you got him. “A plant?” He looked at you like you were crazy.

“It’s called a money plant! It’s a good luck gesture, for your role in BoRhap!” He smiled and layed down on your couch, head in your lap.

“That’s actually really sweet thank you! Best gift ever, besides the happy birthday dance, not gonna lie I would love to see that again…” He looked up at you.

“You would! Are you staying the night or are you heading out?” You reached for the remote.

“I think I’m gonna take my money plant and head out, I still have some stuff to pack, are you still coming to the airport Friday?” He got up and started to put his shoes on.

“Yea I’ll see ya there! I hope you had a great night!” He came back over to grab his plant and gave you kiss on the side of your head.

“I had a very good night, I’ll see you Friday.” He waved at you and left.

The week went by fast, and Joe was on his way to yours in an uber, so you could have a last little chat over coffee before he left. You guys talked about everything and anything. When you guys got there he beat you to paying for the uber, you gave him one last disapproving look in return. It hit you that he was actually leaving when he got to the security check. You sat one of his bags down and he looked at you, your heart was already pounding.

“Alright kid give me a hug.” You smiled as he wrapped your arms around your waist pulling you in, your heart sank knowing you wouldn’t see him for a while, you buried your head in the crook of his neck, he pulled away slightly and you both looked at each other’s lips. You forgot how to breathe. His nose brushed against yours and your lips reached for his, brushing them softly. His hand reached for the back of your neck and your lips finally collided, it was slow and a long time coming. You pulled away and immediately handed him his bag, while giving him a sweet smile.

Holy fuck, finaly! That was perfect, did she feel how perfect that was?

“When you get back, please stop calling me kid…”

“Only if you stop calling me Joey, makes me feel like I’m in the Italian Mafia.”

You snorted as he reached into his pocket and gave you the key to his apartment. You gave him a confused look.

“So you can water that plant, I’m not gonna let it die!” You chuckled as he placed them in your hand giving it a squeeze before he turned to go through security.

“If you come back with an accent, I’m gone!” He waved at you over his shoulder and chuckled.

And that was that, your friend who you’ve liked for months had kissed you in the middle of the JFK airport right before he left to shoot a movie for 4 months. You went home thinking about it, every once and a while touching your lips and smiling. You wanted to tell someone, anyone, but then it would make it real.

A few months later and txing with Joe on and off every week, he was out with his co-stars at one of many bars they went to after long days and Ben kept pestering him to go and talk to this girl that has been flirting with him from across the bar they were at.

“No man, you go ahead!” Ben looked at Joe like he was crazy.

“Mate she’s been eyeing you ever since we got her, are you nuts?” He chuckled and patted him on the back. “Do you have a girl back home or something? To pass up a girl like that!” Ben motioned to the hot blonde.

“I guess you can say I have a thing with someone back home, yea.” Joe shrugged thinking about you and how great that goodbye kiss was.

“Let me see this girl then!” Joe took out his phone and brought up your Instagram, while trying to find a cute picture of you he noticed that your ex was gone, all the engagement photos that were once on there, just gone. He picked a recent picture and showed Ben.

“Mate she’s hot, but look at this blonde, she is here and not back home, and she wants you!”

“Nah I’m good, you go for it! I’m gonna head back to mine.” Joe yelled over the music to him and watched as Ben approached the blonde.

You were back home, missing Joe, so you decided to finally watch the pacific. You were half way through the series on a Friday night and half a bottle of wine in, you decided to txt him, not even caring about the time difference.

Charlie: So you never told me how heavy the pacific was, I’ve been sitting here all day watching it.

You got up to get a snack before you started to watch episode 4. Your phone pinged.

Joey: Your watching The Pacific? It’s 2 in the morning, go to bed!  
Charlie: It’s actually 1:30 , and I’ll go to bed when I’m good and ready. Why are you up so early? Isn’t it like 7 in the morning there?  
Joey: We have an early set today at this cool farm in the country side, I’m in hair and makeup right now.

He sent you a picture of him with a long wavy brunette wig on, you started to laugh and didn’t stop for about 10 minutes.

Charlie: The bangs make this whole look.  
Joey: So how are you liking The Pacific? Who’s your favorite character?  
Charlie: Snafu, Rami is phanominal, but Sledge is my favorite, Joe you are insanely talented  
Joey: Wait till you get to the last episode…  
Charlie: I swear to god don’t spoil anything for me! Not gonna lie your southern accent is ADORABL, please feel free to break that out as often as you can when you come home.  
Joey: Why thank you Ma’am, I gotta go, I have to be on set in about 20 minutes and I need coffee, enjoy the rest of The Pacific and call me for emotional support after the last episode.

You smiled and put your phone down to watch the rest, he was right the last episode destroyed you, sledge having PTSD and just being so depressed made your heart break, you txt him after staying up all night and had a two hour conversation about the show.

It was finals week, yet again, and you were on your way to Joe’s to water the money plant who you ended up naming Charles.

Charlie: Hey, after I water Charles, is it ok if I use your shower, the hot water tank at my apartment building has been busted for 2 weeks and I’m dying for a hot shower!  
Joey: Charles? Did you seriously name the plant?  
Charlie: Yes! Don’t judge me! So hot shower?  
Joey: Of course, also I got you something so check my mailbox and facetime me when you get it.

Butterflies erupted in your stomach, you greeted Charles, and sat down on Joe’s couch, with the envelope addressed to you in your hands. You put your phone down and facetimed him, he picked up almost immediately.

“Hey Kid!” You rolled your eyes at him.

“Hey dad!” He cringed and flipped you off.

“Alright are we done harassing each other? I want to see you open this.” You smiled and opened the envelope, it was a home depot gift card, you tried to act excited but your face said otherwise. “So you can get more plants!”

“Oh, thanks, I think…” you looked at it then looked at him staring at you through your phone.

“I’m fucking with you, open it up…” You did and saw a piece of paper, you unfolded it and noticed it was a plane ticket to London. Your eyes started to tear up, a smile on your face as you looked at Joe, he matched your smile. “Are you crying right now?” You nodded your head and covered your face.

“It’s finals week and I’m stressed and I miss you, so yes I’m crying! Joe this is…” You shook your head trying to find the right words.

“Well I miss you too that’s why I bought you the plane ticket, were having a wrap party on new year’s eve, thought you would like to join and meet everyone.” You wiped your eyes and just kept staring at the ticket. “What have you been doing other than classes while I’m gone?” Joe tried to distract you from your overflow of emotions.

“Waiting for you to come home…” You gave him a weak smile, he returned it. “I also got convinced to join the dance team, so I started to dance again.”

“That’s awesome! What convinced you to dance again?” You chuckled.

“More like who! It was Dean.” You finally put down the plane ticket and picked up the phone to bring Joe with you to water Charles.

“I’ll have to txt him to thank him! I’m glad you fell back in love with it.”

“Wait you have Dean’s number?”

“Yea of course, who do you think helped me figure out what date for the plane tickets? He’s the only one who really knows your schedule.”

“True…” You put your phone down again and rested it up on his counter and turned around to get a cup of water. Joe could see most of your body and he was raking in the sight of your ass, he missed staring at it when you weren’t looking. You watered his plant and then sat back down on his couch. “Alright I’m gonna use your hot water up!”

“Please do, I’ll see you in a few weeks.” He hung up and you headed for his bathroom, you decided to utilize his bathtub first.

Charlie: Me and Charles are gonna take a bath  
Joey: So you are going to bathe with a plant? Has finals really made you lose your shit?  
Charlie: Well yes, I’m not gonna lie I’m running on 4 hours of sleep, and no I’m just gonna bring him in and let him get some steam, everybody needs a good steam facial every once and a while.  
Joey: You are absolutely nuts, have fun with that though.

You jumped in the hot water and placed Charles on the shelf that was above the bath tub, you snapped a picture and sent it to Joe.

Joe’s phone pinged again, he smiled and picked it up, when he did his eyes went wide. It was your legs covered in bubbles, toes painted purple, and Charles on the shelf. What he wouldn’t give to be in that bathtub with you, his heart started to race just thinking about it. You would be across from him just teasing him to touch you.

“Joe are you ok?” Rami questioned.

“Um yea, just a little flustered…” He turned his phone around to show him. Rami smirked at him.

“Charlie?” Joe nodded and gulped. “Is she in your bathtub?” Joe was still trying to contain his hard on happening.

“The hot water tank in her building is broken…” Joe just kept looking at his phone and wondering what to say. “Why the fuck would she send this to me?” Rami shook his head not knowing.

“All I can say is my ex used to send me stuff like this when she wanted to fuck, but you and Charlie are just ‘friends’ right?” Rami gave Joe a look.

“Well…we kissed before I left New York.” Joe said while still staring at his phone.

“Yes! Are you going to finally admit to me that you do like her?” Joe put his phone down. “Well, it’s clear she likes you too, she wouldn’t kiss you back if she didn’t, also this picture just screams ‘come and fuck me Joe’” Rami said in a high pitched voice. Joe chuckled.

“That’s not how she sounds!” Rami grabbed his phone and went to show Ben, to get his opinion.

“Rami, no!” Rami darted for Ben.

“Ben, if a girl you knew sent you this, what would you think?” Rami gave him Joe’s phone.

“She’s teasing you and wants to fuck, plane and simple. Oh shit is this that girl you have a thing with?” Ben kept looking at your photo, Joe swiped his phone back.

“Yea, Charlie, she’s coming to the wrap party.” Ben and Rami smirked at him.

“Joe you got it bad for this girl, how old is she?” He looked at Rami.

“She’s 26?” Rami answered, Ben looked at Joe.

“Mate, good for you!” Joe looked down at his phone then back up.

“Can you guys just help me answer this, please?” He gave both of them a disapproving look.

“Just leave it man, txt her tomorrow.” Joe couldn’t help but txt you back though.

Joey: Damn I really wish I was in Charles spot right now.  
Charlie: You would!  
Charlie: I’m borrowing some clothes, I forgot to grab some before I came over here.

Joe bit his lip at the thought of you going through his closet and putting on some of his clothes.

Joey: Forgot? Or are you just looking to ransack my closet to get a new pair of sweatpants?

Joe got another picture of you in his hallway mirror, you had on one of his many Yankee t-shirts and some UCLA sweatpants on.

Charlie: Look I voluntarily put on a Yankee’s shirt!  
Joey: You better treat that shirt with respect.  
Charlie: Joe, it’s a t-shirt!

It was 4 in the morning and your aunt had just dropped you off at the airport, for your long 13 hour flight to London. You hugged her goodbye before you went through security check. You took your seat, and it was a window view.

Charlie: How did you know I love the window seat?  
Joe: I would say lucky guess but it was all Dean, I’ll see you at Heathrow.

You smiled and got out a book, you ended up falling asleep for a few hours, you awoke to a txt from Dean.

Queen Dean: Please txt me when you land, also please tell me you bought a sexy dress for this party?  
Charlie: I have 6 hours to go, I’m buying a dress when I get there, I promise I’ll txt you some options.

You fell back asleep and were awoken by the announcement that you were landing in 20 minutes. You took a picture of the clouds out the window and sent it to Joe.

Joey: I’ve already landed, look for the man with your name on the sign.  
Charlie: Lame! I was going to be dramatic and run and jump up on you, but alright, guess I’ll have to do this with the guy with the sign.  
Joey: Well damn, I’m missing out!

You put your phone away, and put your tray up, you got your duffle bag from the above compartment and headed out, you looked for the man with your name and noticed Joe in a full suit with your name on the biggest piece of paper ever. You smiled and started sprinting towards him, you dropped your bag and jumped on him, legs wrapping around him and your face buried into his neck.

“You were not kidding when you said you were going to jump me! Hi.” You pulled away a little still attached to his waist. “How was your flight?” You smiled and kissed his cheek and detached yourself from him.

“It was long, I slept a little but I mostly just played solitare with this guy next to me.” Joe grabbed your duffle bag and started to walk towards to the terminal to get a cab. “I missed you, I feel like your hair is somehow more ginger.” You reached up and ran your fingers through it a bit.

“It’s the same amount of ginger that it was before, I think your just losing your eye sight. You look a little different though?” He looked down at you.

“Well I got a hair-cut, also I have my winter weight on.”

“Ahhh, well you look nice, I see I’m not getting those sweatpants back anytime soon though.” He motioned to the UCLA sweatpants you had taken a few weeks back.

“I mean you might have to pry them off of me, there honestly the softest sweatpants ever.” Joe raised an eye brow at you.

“Pry them off of you?” You blushed and nudged his shoulder.

“You know what I mean! Are we going to get a cab I’m cold and need a drink.” Just then the uber Joe ordered pulled up and a half hour later you were at his place. “Jesus Joe, this place I bigger than your New York apartment, and it has a piano! Do you even play the piano?” You dropped your bag and started to play the melody to the piano man by Billy Joel.

“I don’t, but you clearly do.” You got up and Joe showed you around, the bedroom, the massive bathroom, the kitchen and living room, and the cute little balcony off of the bedroom. You noticed a soup can full of cigarette buts.

“Oh, you smoke now?” Joe crinkled nose at you.

“God no, those are Ben’s.” He sat down on one of the chairs and you rested against the railing.

“Ben is the blonde one right?” Joe chuckled.

“Well Lucy is blonde as well, but yes, I think you’ll like him. He’s a little quiet at first but he’s got a good sense of humor. Lucy as well, she’s a sweetheart. And then there’s Gwill, he’s a tall welsh man who is fantastic, and Rami you know. There all pumped to meet you.” You heart swelled when he said that, he’s talked about you before with them.

“Well I’m excited to meet them as well!” Joe ended up getting some beers from the fridge and you guys hung out catching up.

“I ended up dating this kid for a few weeks, but he was just, high maintance, not that there’s anything wrong with that but he….it didn’t feel right.” Joe chugged the rest of his beer at the thought of you dating someone, disgusting he thought.

“So what is your type Charlie?” You took a sip and spilled it to him.

“Someone who I can be myself with, genuine, also someone who knows where the clit is, because this man knew nothing, he was 30! I feel like you should know where it is by then, if not, don’t even try to pretend where it is!” You were 6 drinks in and Joe laughed for a few minutes before he finally responded.

“So a man who is genuine, and accepting and most importantly knows where the clitoris is, got it!” You laughed with him.

“What about you Mazzello? What kind of lady are you into?” He sighed.

You.

“Well, they have to be trustworthy, affectionate, and motivated on what they want in life, also they would have to be ok with the spotlight, because lately everywhere I go, there’s paps.” He grabbed your drink and chugged the rest of it.

“Are there going to be paps at this party?” He shrugged.

“Yea probably, but we can always enter somewhere different if it’s too crazy.” He got up to get more drinks.

“I have to get a dress for this eventually. Is this a black tie kind of thing?” Joe handed you another beer.

“Yea, it’ll be fun though, it’s nice to dress up every once and a while, we can go out tomorrow and find you something nice! If only Dean were here, he would probably know every shop to go to.” You agreed with him.

“I’ll facetime him while were out and I can get both a straight opinion and a gay one, both are essential.”

Joe ended up ordering pizza which both of you devoured, and you ended up laying in bed watching key and peele.

“I’m really glad I got you into this.” Joe smiled as he watched you get under the covers.

“I’m gonna pass out soon, I got in super early this morning, I honestly don’t know how you’re not passed out yet.” Joe turned the light off and turned towards you.

“I never sleep, you should know this by now.” He chuckled and closed his eyes, laughing every once and a while from something said on the show. An hour later your eyes started to close, you reached over Joe to shut the t.v off and then snuggled into his side, he welcomed you with open arms. You awoke to Joe’s face laying on your stomach, the scruff from his beard felt fantastic on your warm exposed skin. You moved a little and his hand moved up a little too far, his whole hand grabbing onto your right breast. “Joe….Joe, you are literally grabbing my boob right now, JOE!” He jumped a little and realized where his hand was.

“Oh, sorry…good morning by the way…. do you have your nipples pierced?” You just shook your head and just laughed, he yawned and pulled your sweatshirt you were wearing back down and he rested his head on your hip bone.

“Yes, and it’s weird that you now know this about me, so I’m gonna go take a bath.” You got up still laughing on and off and started the water, you rummaged through your bag for some clean clothes to put on. “Hey later on can we go downtown so I can get a dress?” Joe was laying on his stomach on his phone.

“Yea of course, also sorry for groping your boob, I honestly was not trying to do that.” He was still blushing.

“Joe it’s fine, there just boobs.” You shook your head and started to laugh again.

“Yea but it’s you, and your…I don’t know.”

“Do you want me to touch your nipple to make it even? Because as your very good friend I am willing to take that step.” He flipped you off and went back to his phone, you soaked in the water till it ran cold, and then warmed back up with a hot shower. After both of you had some food, Joe called a cab to the nearest department store. “So should I get a long or short dress?” Joe shrugged. “Joe come on, I need your help, I’ve never been to one of these of events.” You nudged at his shoulder. “Can you txt Dean, if you’re going to be so unhelpful?” He gave you a glare and showed you his phone, he was already txting Dean. “Oh, sorry, tell him I said hi.” You gave him a big smiled and turned to look at a near-by rack.

“How about this?” Joe picked up a long dress, it was a long black dress, with a huge slit down the side, backless, and the front was a big v.

“Joe, as someone who has touched and stared at my boobs, you honestly think that there gonna fit in that dress?” Joe looked at the dress and then to your boobs and back at the dress.

“You could try?” He shrugged and you were eager to test out his theory. You grabbed it and found the nearest dressing room. They surprisingly fit in but definitely were going to need some tape. You came out and Joe was on facetime with Dean.

“Oh fuck… Dean?” Joe crossed his legs and was looking at you from head to toe.

“I give it a 7, it looks nice on your body don’t get me wrong, but you could do better! Joe I wana see her in something as stunning and elegant as she is, ya know?” You blushed and looked at yourself in the mirror, it was nice, but he was right it was simple and too stiff, it was a little hard to breath.

“So no?” Joe shook his head, so did Dean. You shrugged and went back into the dressing room. “Fuck, Joe can you get this zipper on the side for me?” Joe came in and put his phone down, you could hear Dean talking to Ed, you raised your arm and Joe tugged it down in no time. “Wow, your very good at that…” Joe winked at you and left his phone with you. “Dean, help.” He looked at you and then his face lit up.

“I want to see you in a short, silky dress, and if you can’t find it here then go to a different store, because that’s what I envision you in, Ed what do you think babe?” Ed came into frame.

“Either green or a dark red, like a red wine, but yea a lose fit, it’ll make those hips pop.” He smiled at you and went back to what he was doing. You hung up with him and got dressed again and when you got out Joe had three different dresses with him.

“I heard the theme and found these…” You saw the first one and just knew that that was it; short and silky, emerald green, the back scooped down and the front did as well, it looked so much more comfortable than the last. He handed it your way and you put it on in no time, as you pulled the curtain back, Joe’s face said it all, that’s the dress, holy fuck.

“Well fuck.” Joe came up and motioned for you to spin around to look at yourself in the mirror. You looked at the way it curved around the breasts, everything looked so nice and it showed off the tattoo you had between them. “I didn’t know you had a tattoo there…” He was staring at your boobs. You rolled your eyes and reached for his chin so he could look at your face instead.

“Is that a yes on this one?” He nodded. You looked at the price tag and cringed. “Jesus Joe this dress is legit the price of my rent!” He looked at it.

“I got it.” Your eye brows furrowed, he said it without thinking, like he was paying for your tab.

“What! No, Joe you’re not paying for this…” You continued to look at yourself in the mirror, Joe snapped a picture of you to send to Dean.

“Charlie, it’s just a dress…” You shook your head and started to get annoyed and realized that you and Joe felt differently about money, you had to think about every expense and Joe really didn’t.

“Joe, this is a 1200 dress that I probably won’t wear again…” You looked at him in the mirror.

“Well then I’ll have to take you out so that we can get good use out of it, because I’m buying it for you, you look stunning in it.” He gave you that genuine wide smile, the one that drove you wild, you couldn’t help but grin back.

Holy fuck, if we were together I would rip that dress right off of her and do her right in the dressing room. I am thinking so many obscene thoughts right now.

“Joe…”

“Charlie, like I said, it’s just a dress, I’m not buying you a car or anything…”

“Yea but Joe, this is fucking pricey, I’m weird when it comes to people buying me stuff, especially something so expensive, this is fucking saint Laurent! Not a cup of coffee from the café’ by campus.” Joe came up and put his hands on your shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

“I am fully aware what kind of dress this is, and you deserve to wear something as stunning as you are.” You turned your body to get a different view of yourself in the dress, and found yourself face to face with Joe, your eyes immediately looked up at his lips, his eyes darted to yours as well. Your breath hitched in your throat, you were interrupted by the stores assistant coming over offering her help. Joe cleared his throat, “Yea were all set, we’ll take it.” His eyes never left your lips while he spoke to the woman, he sighed and turned around to go and pay, leaving you looking at yourself in the mirror. You could cut the tension with a knife. You got changed and brought the dress to the front to where Joe was signing the receipt, the store clerk took it from you and wrapped it up in a fancy box for you.

When you got back to Joe’s place he left to go grab some food, you stayed behind, lieing to him saying you needed to do some early assignments for school, when really you needed to call Dean. When he answered you just spilled everything out so fast.

“Joe bought me the dress, the fucking SAINT LAURANT dress! It costs just as much as my rent and I feel weird about it, and so much has happened and I can’t comprehend all of this, I feel like I shouldn’t be here at all, I need you to tell me that everything is going to be ok because I am completely freaking out.” You finally took a breath.

“He bought you the dress? Wow…” Dean was never speechless, and it was unsettling.

“Dean, I haven’t told you a lot of things that have happened between me and Joe, and I didn’t because then it would have validated my feelings for him, even though I know that’s not a thing, but…”

“Charlie, please take a deep breath, and then tell me.” You were overwhelmed with the money Joe just spent on you and the tension between him and you was insane, on top of that you just went through another holiday season without your dad, it was a lot.

“Joe and I got really close a few months before he left and he would sleep over a lot, we didn’t do anything but it felt nice to just sleep with him, and he didn’t mind at all when I would snuggle up to him or just lounge around in my comfy clothes, glasses on and everything. And then at the airport before he left to shoot BoRhap…we kissed, and Dean it was so good, and I’ve been thinking about it ever since.” You sighed and layed back on the couch waiting for Deans response.

“You kissed? Like what kind of kiss?” You chuckled.

“Like a classic ‘goodbye, I’m gonna miss you’ one.”

“So what you’re saying is you like him.” You smiled sheepishly.

“Yes, I like Joe.”

“I KNEW IT, I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! CHARLIE THIS IS FANTASTIC!” He started to scream to Ed and you heard Ed cheer as well. “I’m so glad your finally admitting this to yourself, and to me! I’ve seen it in the way you too interact for months now and the fact that your finally admitting it, just WOW!”

“I need to talk to him about all of this, but I wanna wait till were back in the city, in case anything goes south.” Dean scoffed.

“Nothing is going to go south, you clearly don’t notice the way he looks at you, or the way he speaks so highly of you. He likes you, I think he’s liked you way longer than you’ve liked him, but your just so naieve, you didn’t even notice.” You took a deep breath. “Do you feel better now?” you nodded. “Hello?”

“I’m nodding my head.” You and Dean talked a little while longer and then he had to go since it was late and him and Ed were getting ready to go on a date night. Just as you hung up Joe was walking through the door with a bag of food and a case of beer.

“You look stressed.” Joe said as he put everything down. “What’s wrong?” You smiled weakly at him.

“A lot of things…” He frowned, and came to sit next to you.

“I mean if you really want we can return the dress? But it does look absolutely stunning, it would be a shame to see you not wearing it tomorrow.” You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair. “There’s something else bothering you.” Your eyes welled up with tears as you looked up at him, his face dropped when he saw your green eyes glossy, you smiled weakly at him as the tears spilled down your hot face. “Come here…” you crawled closer to him on the couch, the minute his arms wrapped around you, the tears were too much, you could feel that burn at the back of your throat. Between the holidays and missing your dad, the feelings you had for Joe, missing home, and every little insignificant thing that’s happened, you were just due for a good cry. You shook lightly as you tried not to sob. “Charlie…look at me…” after 5 minutes of just straight up ugly crying into Joe’s chest, you finally looked at him, your eyes puffy and red, still frowning. His hands came to wipe at your face, and his hands stayed on each side of your face, he pulled you in closer to kiss your forehead and you smiled. “You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” You nodded while also lightly chuckling.

“I mostly just miss my dad, I always do this time of year, but also just stupid things that I thought of while I was crying about my dad, I just don’t cry often.” You fell into his chest again. Sniffling every so often. “I’m really sorry about your sweater.” He laughed and rested his head on top of yours while his hands went to lightly rub your back.

“My sweater is fine Charlie.” He said in between laughs. “I got Chinese, and a case of beer, maybe that’ll cheer you up?” You nodded and apologized again for crying. “Stop apologizing, you clearly needed to let that out.” He kissed the side of your head as he got up to get the food, as he set up the table you went to the bathroom to run some cold water over your face, you were still wound up and wondering why something so stupid like a dress would get you so upset. After dinner you and Joe fell asleep on the couch watching The Wizard of Oz, he insisted you watched it since it was your favorite. You woke up on top of Joe, he was already awake, you gave him a small smile. “Well good morning, thank god your up because I really have to pee and I didn’t want to wake you.” You moved so he could get up. You stretched your limbs, reaching your arms up and arching your sore back, making the tiniest noise as you did so, Joe noticed this and thought another thing to add to the list of things that are absolutely adorable that you do…

Around 6 you started to get ready, to say you were nervous was an understatement. You were excited to meet his new friends, and have a good time, but big parties like this weren’t really your scene. You had just gotten done strapping up your heels and Joe was attempting his bow tie in the hallway mirror when you walked out of the bedroom. He stopped what he was doing to look at you.

Holy fuck my heart is going to stop.

“Well don’t you look breathtaking…” He said as he continued to struggle.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, can I help?” He nodded and turned around so you could continue tieing it for him.

“How do you know how to tie a bow tie?” You smiled up at him and you tightened it a little bit.

“I’m full of surprises Mazzello, now take me to this fancy party before I regret these heels.” He looked down at your heels.

“I quite like them, however I can see why woman always complain about them.” He helped you put your coat on and you got outside into the uber. Your legs were bouncing in anticipation and nervousness. Joe scooted over to you and placed on a hand on your knee. “Relax, I got you.” His thumb ran back and forth on your smooth skin and you took a deep breath while giving him a smile. Once you two arrived the first person you met was Lucy, who was an absolute ray of sunshine, she instantly calmed your nerves talking to her, she complimented your dress and you did the same. You noticed how her and Rami interacted.

“Are Ramie and Lucy dating?” You whispered into Joe’s ear. He nodded and handed you another drink.

“Yea, a few weeks ago they made it official privately.” You smiled in their direction.

“Joe is this Charlie?” A tall man with jet blue eyes approached you and Joe at the bar, Gwill. You reached your hand to shake his. “It’s finally nice to put a face to the name, I’m Gwill, but I’m sure Joe has already given you the run down on all of us.” You smiled.

“He described you as ‘the tall welsh man’ If I remember?” Gwill chuckled and you guys chatted for a while before Ben finally came into view.

“It’s finally nice to meet you Charlie.” You guys all chatted and the drinks were flowing, Joe took you around to a lot of other cast and crew for introductions, his hand never leaving your waist. Ben observed you and Joe from a far, he leaned over to Gwill. “Mate do you think he finally told her?” Gwill looked in the same direction of Ben. You and Joe were in your own little world all night.

“I don’t think so why?” Gwill asked.

“Well look at them, they look like more of a couple than Rami and Lucy.” Gwill agreed.

“I’m gonna get some air I’ll be right back.” You patted Joe’s knee and went out onto the balcony, you spotted Ben smoking a cigarette and approached him. “Can I bum one?” He raised an eye brow at you.

“You don’t look like the smoking type.” He said while handing you one. He lit it for you.

“Most people don’t, it’s the good girl persona.” Ben laughed. There was a comfortable silence between the two of you.

“So…how long have you liked Joe?” Your eyes darted to him.

“Well that came out of know where.” You exhaled some smoke.

“You guys clearly have something going on.” He turned to read you. “I’m just curious, I’m not going to tell anyone anything, honest.”

“Oh, um…a few months, is it obvious?” Your heart was pounding.

“Are you joking? You and him are in your own little world in there. It’s nice to watch though.” Just then Joe came out and saw you and Ben talking.

“It’s freezing out here, are you guys nuts!” Joe through his arm around you, Ben raised his eye brows at you, you rolled your eyes at him. “Are you guys almost done? We got 5 minutes till midnight, and I’d like to regain feeling in my toes before then.” You followed him inside Ben stayed behind. “So at midnight I was hoping I could snag you for a new year’s kiss…” Joe asked as he grabbed you a flute of champagne.

“Well who else is going to kiss me?” You nudged him.

“I’m sure a lot of men in here would.”

“Well I don’t know any other man in here, so it looks like you’re the chosen one.” You leaned into his side and swayed back and forth to the music until the countdown started. “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Ye….” Joe’s lips cut you off, your hand clutching at his shirt, his hand at the small of your back pulling you in. You pulled apart for a split second, just enough time to let out a breath before his lips were on yours again. His hand came to the back on your neck tugging gently at your hair. New York New York was playing in the background, but you heard nothing but the sound of your heart beating, as you and Joe continued to kiss. When he finally pulled away, you smiled shyly at him. “Happy New Year.” He just smiled as he took a sip of his champagne and you did the same. After you and Joe joined the party for a little while longer you ended up going home, you were beyond drunk and ready to take off your heels, you did right as you got outside. Joe looked at you with panic and scooped you up bridal style.

“Are you nuts it’s like…20 degrees out here!” He laughed in between and you were laughing with him.

“Hey at least I have a jacket on!” Joe rolled his eyes as he helped you into the nearest cab. After he buckled you in he closed your door and got in beside you.

“Yea you have both my jacket and your jacket on. Silly…” He tugged at his scarf that was wrapped around your neck. You and him were both on the same level of drunk and everything was hilarious to the both of you at the moment. You started to take off both jackets. “Charlie, are you kidding me….” he couldn’t finish his sentence. “Your still buckled in ya goof, here let me…” He unbuckled you and helped you out a little.

“There now you can be warm…” You sadly tossed the jackets his way.

God her laugh is fantastic…

You ended up scooting closer to him and caressing his cheek bone with your finger-tips.

“Can I help you?” Joe grinned.

“You have a very pretty face…” You giggled a little as your finger tip ran down the bridge of his nose.

Her fingers feel so nice, so cold and tiny. I just really want to kiss her. I want to kiss her whenever, I want her.

“Well thank you, so do you.” He blushed slightly and you wondered if his heart was beating as fast as yours. You shivered a little and Joe helped you into his jacket since it was warmer. “I just got the funniest idea!” You started to giggle.

“What, what is it.” Joe stammered.

“You should put on my coat!” Both you and Joe got silent for a minute then started to laugh. The cab driver notified you that you were here, and Joe tried his hardest to get your coat on, he failed and flung it over his shoulder instead. He helped you out and paid the driver while you made your way to the front door. You reached into Joe’s jacket pocket for the keys, you felt his arm come around your waist just as you unlocked the door. You just wanted him to take you inside and put you to bed, you were too drunk and too tired. “Joe I’m tired…take me to bed please.”

I really wish we weren’t both this drunk, or else I would really take you to bed.

“Alright, this is like the blind leading the blind, but we got this. One foot in front of the other now…” You chuckled.

“I can walk you moron! I’m just tired!” You swatted his hand away, and walked into the living room, you tripped on something and fell onto your knees, you rolled onto your but and just laughed.

“I thought you said you could walk?” Joe turned the light on and just saw you there, laughing.

“I can, just not in these shoes, ya know?” You smiled and reached for him with your limp arms. He helped you up and walked you over to the couch and un-strapped your heals for you.

“Better?” Joe looked up at you.

“Much, thank you kind sir…” You got up and made your way to the bedroom to get some clean clothes. “Ugh I can’t wait to shower!” Joe followed behind you and went into the closet to get some clean clothes as well.

“I thought you wanted to go right to bed?”

“Yea but a shower sounds so relaxing right now, doesn’t it?”

With you? Yes.

“I guess?” You giggled as you shut the bathroom door, and got in the shower. You started to get the spins and rested your back against the shower wall. You ended up falling, again. “Charlie!” you just responded by laughing. “Do you need help?”

“Joe, I’m very naked! I’m fine I just dropped a glob of body wash on the floor. I’m actually quite comfy just sitting here and bathing this way.”

“You’re fucking nuts! You have fun with that, I’m gonna eat the rest of the Chinese food.” It took you a total of ten minutes to pry yourself off the floor and finish showering before you pulled over Joe’s Yankee t-shirt and joined him in the kitchen. “Look at you, you got off the floor!” Joe then realized you were in his favorite t-shirt. You grabbed a fork and started to eat some left over low main.

I want to kiss her…

“I really want to kiss you again Charlie.” You burped and blushed.

“Does that ruin those chances?” He chuckled as he came closer to you.

“Nope…” you put down the leftovers and his lips met yours again. You felt like you kissed for hours. His hands wandering, your hands clutching onto his crinkled dress shirt.

When you woke up in the morning your head was pounding, Joe was once again curled up around you. His head rested on your hip bone. Why do you feel like you made out with someone last night? Joe stirred and he yawned and looked up at you.

“Good morning, how ya feelin champ?” Oh god, you made out with Joe in the kitchen. His hands on your ass, up against the fridge. “Charlie?” You groaned and puled your hood all the way over your head. “That good huh?”

“Shhhhhhh.” You peaked at him. He sat up in bed and motioned for you join him, you shimmied your way against him and he pulled off your hood and started to lightly massage your scalp, gently tugging your hair every so often. “Joe…why are you so good to me?” You looked up at him.

“Because you deserve it.” He shrugged and continued, you ended up falling asleep again. “Charlie, I made breakfast, well it’s 2, but breakfast is ready.” You opened your eyes and Joe was standing in the doorway, a spatula in one hand and a beer in the other. You smiled at him while burying your head back under the covers. “I will pull you out of bed to eat this feast I just cooked.”

“Do it, you won’t!” you heard him sigh as he through the covers off the bed. “That’s just rude, I would never do this to you when you’re trying to rest…” He pulled at your ankles “Joe!”

I would rather hear her moan my name…

“Yes?” you were now at the edge of the bed, you slowly started to reach for the blankets. “No.” He grabbed you and through you over his shoulder. You slapped his ass hoping that he would just drop you. “Did you just….” He slapped yours in return.

“I was just trying to sleep, and now I’m over your shoulder and your slapping my ass…this seems like a bad porno Joe!” he sat you down.

“Does a bad porno involve pancakes with m&m’s in them?” he smiled so sweetly and sat across from you.

“I would cry from happiness but I’m dehydrated.”

“Anything for you grumpy face.”

“I’m not grumpy I’m hung over…how are you not hung over? We both got Chase level drunk last night, I honestly can’t remember much after we got back last night. I definitely fell though, I have knarly bruises on my legs.” You shoved some eggs into your mouth and looked up at Joe.

Does she not remember our heated make-out session in the kitchen at 3 in the morning? My hands pushing her up against the fridge, my lips on her neck, I should of left a hicky.

“Yea you tripped over your own two feet right when we got back, and then you fell in the shower, almost had to come in and get you.”

“I’m sure you would have loved that.” You said with a mouth full of pancake.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Joe raised an eye brow at you, a smirk plastered on his stubbly face. What you wouldn’t do to feel his stubble against your inner thigh. Charlie, quit it.

“Nothing.” Joe shook his head as you continued to think about how much more could of happened last night if you weren’t so fucking drunk, you would have had him plowing you against the fridge instead of just heavy petting. God I want to just reach across the table and kiss his stupid mouth. “You’re very sassy today, might have to kick your ass later.” Joe almost choked on his toast.

“Is that how you would treat your bestie who just cooked you way to much food after a wild night of drinking? If so I think I’m done being friends with you!” He pouted and crossed his arms. You couldn’t help but fight back a smile. Biting on your lip while trying not to.

No don’t bite your lip, let me see that full blown smile, the one that makes my heart race.

You gave in and smiled as you cut up some more pancake. “You have a smart mouth today, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I wonder where I get that from?” He widened his eyes at you.

“No idea, not me that’s for sure.”

“I think it’s you that needs an ass kicking.”

“I can take you, let’s go you fucking giraffe.” You put your fork down and chugged the rest of his beer and stood up.

“Charlie, it would be an unfair advantage, I have 4 inches on you and more muscle.” He got up and you looked up at him from across the table.

“I will climb you like a tree and slap that scruffy face of yours…” you both just started to laugh, you continued to eat breakfast? Well more like a late lunch.

“Maybe you should actually sleep, we have a late flight.”

“Oh were flying back together?”

“Yup.”

“Good, I can kick your ass at solitaire for 13 hours straight!” He just shook his head and continued to pack. “Hey have you seen my Yankee’s sweat…” He looked up to see you wearing it. “Charlie, come on.” You looked down realizing you were wearing it. “And those are also my sweatpants…”

“Do you want them back?” He nodded as he went back to packing. You got off of the bed and stripped down to your bra and underwear. “Here ya go.”

“Thank y…” He turned around to see you in just a black pair of underwear and a green bra. “Jesus fuck Charlie…” He scanned you head to toe. Come on Joe, do something. “I just…WOW. You can put these back on if you want, I don’t think my publicist will enjoy the pictures of us at the airport, with you looking all…”

“All what?” you raised an eye brow at him, as you pulled the sweatpants back up your legs.

No just a little longer, I’m making a mental note for later.

“Hot, I mean naked! You’re very naked.” He turned around, and you just laughed at him. “Fuck off Charlie, pack your shit up.”  
You knew exactly what you were doing, if you two were together he surely would have been buried deep inside of you by now, and by god would you love to feel that. After teasing him for the last hour of your trip you gave up. The flight went by way too fast, you were asleep for the most part on Joe’s shoulder.

“Charlie were about to land.” Joe nudged you off of his shoulder and you yawned.

“Can I borrow your hat?” You said as you squinted your eyes. Joe sighed and placed it on your head. You took it off and tried to tame your hair so it would actually stay put, it took you looking at Joe with a pout for him to help you. “Are you braiding my hair?”

“Yes, seems like the only logical way this was going to work, your hair is on crack today.” You chuckled as he finished and tied it off, you placed the hat back on your head and smiled at him, after landing, Joe once again paid for an uber to take you home.

“You do know I also have money to pay for things, right?” He rolled his eyes at you as he put your duffle bag in the trunk along with his suit case.

“I am aware, it’s just in my nature to pay for a pretty ladies uber.” You smiled as you slid into the warm car.

“So when does the new semester start again?”

“I still have 2 weeks left, then it’s back to the daily grind of stress smoking and not sleeping, can’t wait. When does your press tour for BoRhap start?”

“The end of next month.” You made small talk all the way to your apartment and he helped you with your bag.

“What are you doing Thursday night?”

“Absolutely nothing, why?” He put your bag down on your couch.

“I was thinking we could make some food and have a movie marathon?” You nodded and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll see you at your place on Thursday night Mazzello.”

“Bring wine, I like..”

“You like red, I know.” He smiled and left you. It was only Monday, you had four days of alone time to just sleep off this jetlag. Dean was already blowing up your phone, him and Ed dying to know how your trip was and to see some pictures. Dean started to call you.

“I haven’t even been home for 10 minutes but yes you guys can come up, because you both won’t leave me alone until I tell you every single detail.” They were there shortly after you hung up and you told them about the tension in the dress shop, your new year’s kiss, the make out session in the kitchen while drunk.

“Wait so why didn’t you guys end up fucking?” Ed asked confused while looking at all of the pictures of you and Joe at the party. “Also you guys look like the ultimate power couple in this picture.” He turned around your phone and it was a picture Lucy took of you two, standing in front of the bar, his arm was slung around your shoulder and your hand came up to intertwine your fingers with his, you smiled.

“We were fucking plastered, I barely knew what I was doing, the only reason the make out session ended is because I yawned, like how fucking dumb is that! I fucking yawned! I’m honestly the worst human being EVER!” You found a video of him trying to put your jacket on in the cab ride home and both Dean and Ed were dying of laughter. “I honestly don’t remember getting this on video!” After they were satisfied about hearing everything they left and you slept for about a day and half straight. You awoke on late Wednesday night with 3 txts from Joe.

Joey: Please send me all the pictures and videos from the trip you have.  
Joey: It’s been 12 hours, usually you respond by now, are you ok?  
Joey: Alright it’s been 24, should I be worried?

You laughed as you started to select all the pictures to send to him.

Charlie: No need to be concerned, I was just sleeping, shocker right?

A few minutes later all the pictures and videos finally sent and you hopped in the shower and jammed to some journey, when you got out you checked your phone.

Joey: I underestimate just how heavy of a sleeper you are, thanks for the pictures, let me send the ones I have!

They were mostly of the two of you, except for one picture, it was just you holding up a champagne bottle in one hand raising it up and the other was giving him a piece sign, you signature wide eyed smile display. You looked happy and very drunk from your pink stained cheeks.

Charlie: All of these are golden! I’m gonna hibernate some more, is 6 ok for tomorrow?  
Joey: More sleep?  
Charlie: Yes! If I stay up now my sleeping schedule will really be fucked!  
Joey: Alright whatever you say sleeping beauty, I’ll see you tomorrow at 6, good night.  
Charlie: Good night Joe.

You woke up from several txts from Dean.

Dean: There’s an article about ‘Joe’s mystery girl’ and it’s definitely you, and these pictures are fantastic.  
Dean: I feel like I’m friends with to celebrities now.

It was a link to Daily Mail, and none of the pictures showed your face but it was obviously you.

Charlie: Oh god, this is weird!  
Dean: You know who sent this to me?  
Charlie: Who?  
Dean: Ed’s chem lab partner, he was like ‘isn’t this Charlie?’  
Charlie: I’m gonna move to Antarctica, bye!  
Dean: Shut up, your fine, have fun with Joe tonight, tell him I said hi!

It was 4 and all you kept doing was staring at the article, you txt Joe.

Charlie: So apparently I’m your mystery girl?  
Joey: My publicist just sent me that article actually, I’m sorry, I was told there weren’t supposed to be media outlets allowed in the party, I had no idea.  
Charlie: I told Dean I’m moving to Antarctica, you in?  
Joe: hmmmmm, I’m going to have to pass, but I’ll visit you!

You chuckled and started to find some clothes to wear, you went through your duffle bad that you had yet to unpack, you found Joe’s cream sweater and got confused. You don’t remember borrowing it, you must have just scooped it up when you were packing. You put it on with a pair of jeans, you realized it still smelt like Joe, you smiled and headed to the store to get some food and his wine.

You knocked on his door then entered, he was on his couch watching the news.

“Jesus are you watching the 6 o’clock news? You just aged yourself like 10 years dude.” You realized it was something about baseball and you rolled your eyes.

“Hey! So what did you bring me!” You pulled out a giant bag of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets.

“Get it?” He chuckled and got up and grabbed them from you.

“Is that my sweater?” You honestly forgot you were wearing it.

“Oh yea I found it in my duffle bag.” You shrugged and hopped up on his counter.

“That would explain the purple sweater I found in my suit case…” He started up the oven and then opened the bottle of red you had gotten. He started talking about how he wanted to take you to Yankee stadium in the spring and you were amlesley listening to him to talk. He turned around to put the nuggets in the oven.

“Joe shut up for a second!” you took a deep breath, and just went for it. “Joe, I like you…” He turned around with the biggest grin on his face, you looked at him confused. “Well say something…”

“Do you like like me?” He said while wiggling his eye brows at you.

“Oh my god, I’m fucking leaving.” You said as you smiled, he came over to you and stood in between your legs placing his hands on your hips puling you closer to him.

“No, I like you too Charlie, a lot…” He pecked your lips and your heart was beating out of your chest. He kissed the tip of your nose next, you giggled and tried pushing him away but he caught your lips with his once more.

“Can I be your mystery girl?” you bit your lip.

“God yes…” He smiled at you and you wrapped your legs around him as he picked you up for a hug.


End file.
